The Manifestation of Shelly
by ana5845mendoza
Summary: esta historia trata sobre la manifestacion de sus sentimientos de sheldon tras el rompimiento con amy
1. TRAILER

**THE MANIFESTATION OF SHELLY**

 **TRAILER :**

Ya habían pasado 7 largos meses que Amy había terminado con Sheldon, él se encontraba en su recamara, ya que el no quiso ir con Leonard, raj y Howard a la tienda de comics, ellos estaban muy preocupados por el, ya que sheldon había cambiado mucho desde su rompimiento con Amy.

Una semana después…. Knock knock Amy, Knock knock Amy, Knock knock Amy…. Amy abre la puerta, sé que hay estas, vi tu carro estacionado, por favor abre quiero hablar contigo, decía un sheldon triste, pasaron 25 minutos ya que no había respuesta de Amy, entonces él se retiró, mientras iba bajando por las escaleras, no pudo evitar que cayeran lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Sheldon… abre la puerta soy yo , dice Leonard, aquí estamos todos, queremos hablar contigo, ya habían pasado minutos… entonces Leonard saca de su bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de emergencia que le dio sheldon…. Chicos, Chicos, no está , no lo encuentro , no esta por ninguna habitación, él se ha ido , dice una Penny preocupada.

Meses después….knock, knock, knock, alguien toco en la puerta de Amy, ¿Quién es? ¿Sera que sea Sheldon dice Amy alegre?.. Cuando abre la puerta no ve a nadie pero encuentra debajo de su puerta una nota….Ella se puso un vestido y se arregló un poco y fue directo a la dirección que decía la nota cuando llega al lugar indicado, entra y lo primero que ve en una mesa arreglada ( velas, champagne, música romántica) pero no había nadie, entonces de la oscuridad sale un hombre …..No puede ser dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos ¡Eres tu….!

¡Oh Amy, te ves hermosa, eres toda una princesa (mencionan las chicas al unísono), no puedo creer que ya hoy es el día, él se va a desmayar al verte , dice bernadette. Todos los invitados, así como la familia de él y de ella, ya se encontraban en la recepción de la boda. Estaban esperando que llegara la novia para empezar con la celebración. Mientras que Sheldon se moría de nervios ya que no llegaba su amada…Minutos después, alguien menciona -¡Ya llego la novia!-, mientras que se preparaban… se empezó a escuchar una melodía en el piano (A thousand Years) mientras Amy caminaba hacia el altar, al encuentro de su amado. Cuando llega, en la agarra la mano y se quedan observándose el uno hacia el otro por un par de minutos… Minutos después se dicen acepto y se dan un gran beso apasionado….

-¡Amy! no puedo creer me han hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, dice Sheldon con una gran sonrisa, no puedo creer que en ocho meses vamos hacer padres.


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA CITA ESPECIAL 1RA PARTE

**CAPITULO 1.-LA CITA ESPECIAL (1RA PARTE)**

Amy se estaba terminando de vestirse para su cita con Sheldon…. Mientras tanto en el departamento 4A, se encontraba Sheldon terminando los últimos detalles de la cena romántica que le tenía preparada a Amy…

 **Pensamiento de Sheldon**

No puedo creer que ya pasaron 5 años desde que le pedí a Amy que fuera mi novia, y todo paso por que cuando Leonard me conto que Stuart quería tener una cita con ella, hice como si no me interesaba ya que para todos ellos nada mas era mi amiga pero por dentro ardía de celos, que alguien quisiera salir con mi Amy…. Desde que la conocí en la tienda de café sabía que ella era mi alma gemela, todo gracias a Raj y Howard que me crearon un login en una página de citas, entonces después de unos largos minutos acepte esa locura que habían cometido los chicos, y como agradezco que haya pasado esto…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que le llego un mensaje a su celular, entonces se acerca a donde había dejado su celular y empieza a revisar el mensaje y como lo iba leyendo se empezaba a poner más nervioso porque ya estaba a punto de llegar su amada. Entonces rápidamente empezó a correr hacia su recamara y de su cajón saco una cajita terciopelada de color rojo en forma de corazón y se lo guardo en su bolsillo de su pantalón. Y empezó hablar como loco por toda la habitación porque estaba practicando, lo que le iba a decir a Amy en este día tan especial.

Entonces empezó: - Amy tu sabes que yo soy una persona que casi no demuestro afecto hacia nadie pero tú me has hecho una persona diferente y desde la primera vez que te conocí no tuve duda que había encontrado a mi alma gemela para acompañarme en esta vida. Por tal motivo, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Entonces en ese momento escucha una voz tan dulce como la miel que siempre lo hace derretirse por dentro, mientras ella toca la puerta…. sale corriendo hacia la sala con un ramo de rosas rojas ya que son sus favoritas y se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Sheldon empieza a sonreír al ver a su amada con ese vestido color azul turquesa que combina con sus ojos color verde y por instinto la agarra de la cintura y se empieza acercar a ella y le da un beso pero no era cualquier beso este era muy apasionado y romántico después de largos minutos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aliento.- Antes que Amy dijera algo. Sheldon le dice que la ama tanto y le da la rosas.

-Amy no pudo evitar llorar, y Sheldon le dice algo preocupado pensando que había cometido un error… -¡Amy que pasa, me duele que llores, hice algo mal verdad!...-No Sheldon no me hiciste daño, es que estoy llorando de felicidad, porque no me esperaba nada de esto. Y le dice ella a el que también lo ama mucho y le da un beso más corto.


	3. CAPITULO 1 LA CITA ESPECIAL 2DA PARTE

Después del segundo beso que se dieron…Sheldon la agarra de la mano y la lleva hasta donde se encontraba una mesa alumbrada con unas velas, copas, una botella de vino, le acomoda la silla para que se sienta….Mientras que Amy se sentaba.

 **Pensamiento de Amy**

-¡No puedo creerlo, estoy soñando, Sheldon me recibió con un beso, me dijo que me amaba, él nunca me lo dijo di el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso en ese tren!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la hermosa voz de Sheldon.- ¡Amy ya pronto va a estar la cena le falta unos minutos nada más, por mientras voy a servirte vino!,…- Si no te preocupes Shelly (No se había dado cuenta Amy que le había dicho Shelly).- ¡Amy sabes que no me puedes decir Shelly, las únicas personas que me dicen así es mi madre, mi hermana y Meemaw! … Disculpa Sheldon, se me olvido que no debía decirte eso, con una cara seria dijo Sheldon, no te preocupes Amy no me enoje, nada más te lo volví a recordar para que no vuelva a pasar…

Después de minutos de tensión, Sheldon se levantó para sacar del horno la cena, que había hecho con ayuda de Penny y Bernadette y de Meemaw….

Mientras que Sheldon le estaba sirviendo a Amy – Ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada y se quedó embobada viendo a sheldon… Otra vez en sus pensamientos, ¡Dios mío esos ojos azules, su aroma a talco de bebe , me está volviendo loca.. – De nuevo fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por Sheldon.

¡Amy quieres más vino! dijo Sheldon con una sonrisa, - Ella le responde todavía con una cara embobada -si muchas gracias Sheldon-. Él se dio cuenta como se le quedaba viendo Amy .Pero hizo como si no le importara, mientras se servía mas Quick de fresa, ya que no le gustaba ninguna bebida embriagante.

-Después de cenar, Sheldon agarra su copa llena de Quick de fresa se levanta y le dice ¡Feliz Quinto Aniversario Amy! Y ambos chocan sus copas, mientras se quedaban viéndose apasionadamente el uno hacia el otro (Coito visual).

Después de la cena, Se levanta de su lugar Sheldon y se va hacia su computadora y pone la siguiente melodía…

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright

Entonces extiende su mano y le hace la siguiente pregunta ¿Amy me concederías esta pieza?… y ella le responde – Si sheldon, me encantaría bailar de nuevo contigo.

 **Mientras en otra parte de Pasadena:**

Se encontraba Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette, y Raj platicando y comiendo en Cheesecake Factory, ya que no querían interrumpir a los tortolos en su aniversario de noviazgo

Mientras comían los chicos, no pudieron evitar platicar de Sheldon y Amy o como ellos les decían Shamy…

 **Conversación de los chicos:**

 **Penny:** ¡No puedo creer que hace 5 años Sheldon le haya pedido a Amy ser su novia! Ya que supuestamente no le interesaba el sexo opuesto…

 **Leonard:** Y todo gracias a mi…. Y empieza a sonreír.

 **Bernadette:** Por qué dices eso Leonard, ¿Qué gracias a ti…Sheldon y Amy son novios?…- (lo dice con una cara de duda)

 **Leonard:** A mira, y empezó a contar la historia, mientras los chicas escuchaban atentamente.

 **Bernadette:** ¡Sheldon celoso!... No lo puedo creer, si el no demuestra ningún sentimiento…. Pero si no hubiera sido por mi Howie y Raj, ellos no se hubieran conocido….

 **Penny:** Oyes si es cierto, -disculpa amor-, pero es cierto lo que dice Bernadette, sin ellos no hubiera Shamy….

 **Leonard:** Ok tienen razón chicas,…. Chicos porque no le cuentan a ellas como le hicieron para que sheldon aceptara. ….

 **Howard:** "OK", estábamos Raj y yo solos en el departamento de Sheldon y Leonard, mientras se nos ocurrió hacer un experimento con Sheldon, entonces le creamos una cuenta en una página de citas y empezamos a hacer las preguntas

 **Raj:** y hubieran visto, fue muy difícil hacer esas preguntas , ya que teníamos que pensar como Sheldon….. Y suelta una carcajada….

 **Howard:** Con una cara seria, dice…. "me dejas terminar la historia"

 **Raj:** Ya disculpa, continua amargado…..

 **Howard:** "Gracias", en que me quede, así ya recuerdo…. Después de unos días de haberle hecho un perfil en esa página, nos llegó un mensaje que alguien había aceptado salir con Sheldon, y le dimos clic en aceptar y nos aparece una ventana con los datos y vimos que se llamaba Amy Farrah Fowler y que había respondido a todas las preguntas, entonces lo siguiente que hicimos fue aceptar… Y ya después Sheldon salía de su recamara, entonces aprovechamos a contarle lo que habíamos hecho, él se empezó a enojar y ya después de algunos minutos el acepto..

 **Penny:** Y… ¿Cómo hicieron ustedes para que Sheldon aceptara?

 **Raj:** Le dijimos que en el departamento habíamos puesto unos calcetines sucios y que no le íbamos a decir donde estaban.

(Entonces todos, sueltan una risa)...

 **Hola chicos, aquí les dejo la 2da parte del capitulo la cita especial, tenia pensando terminar aquí el capitulo , pero como iba escribiendo el capitulo, se me vinieron mas ideas a la mente y ahora el capitulo contara con tres partes.**

 **Y les dejo un poquito de lo que se tratara la ultima parte de este capitulo.**

Sheldon y Amy seguían bailando muy juntitos, entonces él se va acercando lentamente y le roba un beso...

 **Con los chicos en Cheesecake Factory** :

Se acuerdan chicos, como nos escondíamos al inicio del Shamy, no queríamos estar ni un segundo con ellos.

 **Penny:** ¿Qué Leonard, tú también hiciste eso, soy tu novia? Y te dijo, vete olvidando de nuestra noche de sexo Leonard. (Con cara de fastidio y enojo)

 **Bueno, me despido, intentare publicar lo mas pronto posible y dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto o no el capitulo. y si tienen sugerencias son recibidas con gusto.**


	4. LA CITA Y UNA ROTUNDA SEPARACIÓN 3RD PAR

**Regresando al departamento de Sheldon:**

Sheldon y Amy seguían bailando muy juntitos, ella había colocado su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho del Sheldon, mientras que él había colocado sus manos en la cintura de ella, después de algunos minutos, Sheldon se detiene y le dice algo a ella - "Amy, tienes algo en el ojo", entonces él se va acercando lentamente y le roba un beso.

Minutos después... Se van separando lentamente, mientras Sheldon sonríe, a Amy se había sonrojado, por lo que había pasado minutos antes, ya que nunca le habían robado un beso...

 **Regresando con los chicos en Cheesecake Factory:**

Después que ya se habían tranquilizado de la risa que tuvieron, siguieron platicando de Shamy:

 **Raj:** Se acuerdan chicos, como nos escondíamos al inicio del Shamy, no queríamos estar ni un segundo con ellos.

 **Howard:** Si es cierto, nosotros pensamos que nada más existía un Sheldon, pero estábamos equivocados, habíamos encontrado la versión femenina de él.(Suelta una risa)

 **Penny:** Me acuerdo cuando me hicieron pasar mal, la noche, ya que tuve que acompañar al Sheldon a su primera cita con Amy, ya que sus amigos no lo quisieron llevar.

 **Howard, Raj y Leonard:** Estábamos jugando Lego, lo dijeron al unísono y aparte no lo queríamos llevar, no nos queríamos topar con Amy.

 **Leonard:** Entonces le pregunto a Penny algo dudoso -¿Cómo que te hicieron pasar mal?

 **Penny:** Es que esa noche, cuando fuimos a recoger a Amy, yo estaba intentando iniciar una conversación en el coche ya que había un silencio incomodo, pero es que ella era muy obstinada, era muy similar a Sheldon, y ya cuando llegamos al restaurante, volví a intentar iniciar una conversación, entonces yo le dije a Amy que para Sheldon esta era su primera cita, pero mis intentos fallan.

 **Raj:** ¿Por qué dices que otra vez tus intentos fallan?

 **Penny:** A es que ese mismo momento Sheldon, empezó a calcular el número de citas que tuve mediante una extrapolación de datos que recogió durante los tres años, que ya no llevábamos conociendo y saco una cuenta de 193 hombres.

 **Raj:** -Eso hizo Sheldon, no puedo creer que hasta en una cita, tiene que ser arrogante- y ¿Qué más paso, en esa cita Penny?

 **Penny:** Mejor olvídenlo chicos, ya no quiero seguir platicando de eso...

 **Leonard** : En serio Penny, nada más con 193 hombres saliste en esos tres años, yo pensé que eran más hombres, yo saque mal mi calculo...

 **Penny:** ¿Qué Leonard, tú también hiciste eso, soy tu novia? Y te dijo, vete olvidando de nuestra noche de sexo Leonard. (Con cara de fastidio y enojo)

 **Leonard:** Y ahora, ¿Qué hice yo?, porque me castigas con eso, Penny.

 **Howard y Bernadette:** Mejor cállate Leonard, ofendiste a Penny, hiciste lo mismo que Sheldon. (Lo dijeron al unísono).

 **Penny** : Gracias chicos, y para que vean voy a terminar de contarle lo que paso después. ..., Así ya recuerdo, después de eso, Amy me pregunto ¿Qué si había tenido relaciones con todos esos hombres?, y Sheldon soltó una risa y después dice que tomando como una posibilidad y empieza a sacar otros cálculo de los casos que pudieron haber dado a encuentros sexuales y me calcula 31 hombres, y te dijo algo Leonard dices otras tontería y dejo de ser tu novia.

En ese mismo momento que iba decir algo Leonard, mejor se quedo callado. Y se puso a tomar su bebida... Y entonces los demás se quedan viendo el uno hacia el otro, para ver quien hablaba y rompía la tensión que había pasado minutos antes. Entonces Bernadette habla.

 **Bernadette** : Pero después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar con el Shamy, ellos han cambiado mucho, y más Sheldon, gracias a Amy, que lo pudo convencer de hacer algunas cosas que a él no le gusta, como esa vez que se fue a Texas, porque su hermana se iba aliviar y el no quería cargar a su sobrino y ella lo convenció

 **Raj:** Eso sí es cierto... Chicos ustedes no tendrán curiosidad como les estará yendo a esos dos en esta noche.

 **Howard, Bernadette, Penny y Leonard:** Si y mucha, pero ya intentamos comunicarnos, pero tienen apagado sus celulares.

 **Regresando al departamento del Sheldon:**

Después de lo que había pasado minutos antes, Amy se había sonrojado, entonces le dice a Sheldon... –Sheldon me permites unos minutos quiero pasar al baño, me quiero retocar un poco, entonces se retira hacia el baño.

Mientras que Amy estaba en el baño retocándose, Sheldon se volvía a dirigir hacia su computadora, y empezó a buscar frases cursis para decirle a Amy. Ya que se le habían acabado todas la ideas que había buscado un día antes en su laptop. Y en ese mismo momento empezó a decir... – No puedo creer que tenga que estar haciendo esto por Amy, ella sabe que no soy un hippie y menos romántico ya que no me gustan esas ideas cursis y tontas del amor, pero es la única forma de tenerla feliz y contenta.

Mientras Sheldon hablaba, él no se había dado cuenta que Amy había regresado a la Sala y que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía... Entonces Amy empieza a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Sheldon.

Ya que había llegado hasta donde estaba el, le toca el hombro, en ese momento, Sheldon cierra su laptop rápidamente, esperando que Amy no haya visto nada y menos escuchado lo que había dicho anteriormente y empezó con sus tics nerviosos.

Amy toda enojada, le empieza a reclamar... – ¡No puedo creer Sheldon que me hayas echo esto, yo pensaba que esto era real, pero no , que equivocada estaba, todo era una farsa tuya, el beso, el baile, y cuando iba a seguir hablando, no pudo evitar llorar.

En ese momento que Amy estaba llorando, Sheldon se voltea todavía con sus tics nervioso e intenta abrazarla para calmarla un poco, pero el intento fue en vano ya que Amy esquivo el abrazo,... - Amy por favor ya no llores, Te amo-...

-Por favor Sheldon ya no sigas, deja de decirme que me amas... Te acabo de escuchar todo lo que dijiste, que nada más haces esto para tenerme feliz y que todo esto es muy cursi y tonto para ti...-

-Amy no es cierto lo que escuchaste, estaba bromeando ¡Bazinga!-

-Entonces sheldon, a ver si es cierto que estabas bromeando, mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que habías dicho era una broma-

-En ese momento, Sheldon agacha la cabeza, porque sabe que no puede mentir, ya que su tic lo delatan y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ya vez Sheldon, no puedes engañarme porque sabes que es verdad lo que escuche, pero sabes algo Sheldon, yo si te amo, y echo muchas cosas por ti, veo tus tontas películas de superhéroes, de Star Wars, yo si soy una buena novia no como tú que te tienes que guiar en páginas de internet, no que eras inteligente.-

En ese momento, Sheldon empezó a enojarse y le alzo la voz... -¡"Basta Amy, ya cállate, deja de estar diciendo tonterías"! Todavía enojado sheldon le dijo–"¡Yo estaba mejor sin ti, mi vida era más fácil, me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido, nada más me estaría enfocado en ganar mi Premio nobel en vez de estar pensando en tonterías del amor"!

Amy se quedó mirando en silencio y empezó a llorar y, alzo su brazo y con un solo movimiento le soltó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Y en ese momento Amy se voltea, agarra su bolso y se va dirigiendo hacia la puerta todavía llorando.

Sheldon se había quedado petrificado, por lo que había pasado, entonces reacciona y se da cuenta que Amy se estaba yendo, se apresura para alcanzarla y le agarra del brazo para detenerla.

-"Sheldon por favor suéltame, déjame ir" , pero Sheldon la había agarrado fuerte del brazo para no dejarla ir, pero en un intento, Amy se puso soltar , ya llegando a la puerta, se voltea y le dice " ya no me veras aquí Sheldon Lee , ya vas a poder regresar a tu vida antes de que me conocieras, porque ... **TERMINAMOS"** y cerró la puerta fuertemente , mientras bajaba las escaleras no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

 **Bueno chicos,aquí les dejo la ultima parte del primer capitulo , si se dan cuenta le tuve que cambiar al titulo por que aquí ya empieza los problemas con Sheldon y Amy. y ya no podía llamarse la cita especial.**

 **Me despido, no si antes decirle que voy a tardar un poco en publicar el siguiente capitulo pero intentare que sea lo mas pronto posible. Y les recuerdo y dejen sus comentarios, si les gusto o no el capitulo. y si tienen sugerencias son recibidas con gusto.**


	5. CAPITULO 2 LA RUPTURA ( 1RA PARTE)

**(Flash back)**

-"Sheldon por favor suéltame, déjame ir" , pero Sheldon la había agarrado fuerte del brazo para no dejarla ir, pero en un intento, Amy se pudo soltar , ya llegando a la puerta, se voltea y le dice " ya no me veras aquí Sheldon Lee Cooper, ya vas a poder regresar a tu vida, como era antes de que me conocieras, porque ... **TERMINAMOS** " y cerró la puerta fuertemente , mientras bajaba las escaleras no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo..

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

Después de lo que había pasado, Sheldon empieza a reaccionar, ya que se había quedado estático tras las palabras que le dijo Amy y sale corriendo tras de ella, esperando poderla alcanzar todavía, y empieza a buscar por todo el estacionamiento, a ver si todavía encontraba a Amy, pero lo único que encontró fue su carro y una foto de él y de Amy, partida a la mitad, sabía que había sido ella quien la rompió, porque el mismo le había dado esa foto a ella, se agacho a recoger las dos mitades y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su departamento, cuando subía las escaleras , no pudo evitar mirar la foto de Amy y soltó una pequeña lagrima, la cual cayo en la foto de ella.

 **(Mientras con Amy)**

Amy había parado un taxi (ya que no era capaz en esos momentos de manejar su carro, ya que todavía no podía tranquilizarse, de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos con Sheldon), entonces el taxista le pregunta - ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?, en ese momento Amy estaba a punto de decirle que la llevara a Cheesecake Factory, pero se acordó que hay estaban sus amigos cenando y no quería encontrárselos, y por qué no se encontraba de buen humor y quería estar sola , entonces rápidamente le da la dirección de su departamento.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino donde le había indicado Amy, en la radio del taxista se escuchaba la siguiente melodía

I let it fall, my heart,

 _ **(Dejo caer, mi corazón,)**_

And as it fell you rose to claim it

 _ **(y según cayó, tú apareciste para reclamarlo,)**_

It was dark and I was over

 _ **(estaba oscuro, y yo estaba acabada,)**_

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

 _ **(hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste,)**_

My hands, they're strong

 _ **(mis manos, eran fuertes,)**_

But my knees were far too weak,

 _ **(pero mis rodillas eran demasiado débiles)**_

To stand in your arms

 _ **(como para sostenerme en tus brazos)**_

Without falling to your feet

 _ **(sin caer a tus pies.)**_

But there's a side to you

 _ **(Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí)**_

That I never knew, never knew.

 _ **(nunca conocí, todas las cosas)**_

All the things you'd say

 _ **(que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas,)**_

They were never true, never true,

 _ **(nunca fueron ciertas,)**_

And the games you play

 _ **(y los juegos a los que jugaste, siempre los ganarías,)**_

You would always win, always win.

 _ **(Siempre los ganarías)**_

En ese momento, al escuchar la melodía se le venía en la mente las palabras que le había dicho Sheldon _**"Yo estaba mejor sin ti, mi vida era más fácil, me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido"**_ esas palabras, que nunca pensó escuchar y menos de él, también se le venía a la mente la cachetada que le dio a él y la foto de ellos que ella rompió, es como se sentía en esos momentos, con un corazón roto a la mitad y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, así se la paso todo el camino , el taxista se había dado cuenta pero no quiso decir nada... Después de varios minutos, el taxista se detuvo, ya que habían llegado al lugar que le había indicado ella...

¡Señorita, señorita! Ya llegamos le dijo el taxista, después de unos minutos, ( _reacciona de nuevo, ya que en todo el camino, se la paso pensando en Sheldon, ni se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado)_ , entonces saca de su bolsa un billete, se lo da a taxista, y se baja y cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia su departamento, ya adentro de su departamento, cierra la puerta con seguro y se dirige a su recamara

 **(Mientras con Sheldon)**

Ya estando de nuevo en su departamento cierra la puerta (todavía seguía pensando en Amy), y se iba dirigiendo a su recamara, ya que quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado, cuando entonces un sonido de celular se escucha e interrumpe sus pensamientos, y rápidamente sale corriendo para contestar la llamada, ya que pensaba que era Amy que le había marcado, ya cuando iba a contestar se da cuenta, que el que le estaba marcando era Leonard y le da clic en no contestar la llamada y empieza a checar que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba ahorita era Amy, y vuelve agarrar de nuevo la foto y se dirige a su recamara...

 **(Mientras con Amy)**

Ya adentro de su recamara, se empieza a desvestir y se pone su pijama y se quita los lentes y lo coloca en su mesita, y se dirige a su cama, y cierra sus ojos para intentar dormir, ya que mañana es lunes y se tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, pero sabía por dentro que mañana iba a ser un día muy difícil aunque quisiera evitarlo iba a ser muy difícil no toparse con Sheldon en la universidad...

Después de varios minutos, no podía dormirse, ya que no podía quitarse de la mente a Sheldon, se da la vuelta, porque se iba a levantar a tomarse un vaso de agua a ver si con eso podía dormir, cuando se levanta e intenta prender su lámpara por error tira algo, ya que pudo prender su lámpara, se dirige a recoger lo que se le había caído, cuando ya lo iba a colocar de nuevo , se da cuenta que era el portarretrato que le había regalado sheldon el día de navidad, lo vuelve agarrar y se vuelve acostar y empieza a recordar ese día, que fue maravilloso...

 **(Mientras con Sheldon)**

En vez de Amy, sheldon se sentó en su cama, ya que quería pensar en lo que le había hecho a Amy... ¡ **No puedo creer lo que hice, fui un tonto , le dije que estaba mejor sin ella y que me hubiera gustado no haberla conocido nunca!** , como le pude haber dicho eso, ya que todo era mentira, ya que no podía estar ni un día sin ella, porque la amaba mucho y en ese momento se levanta y rápidamente va a buscar su celular para marcarle a Amy e intentar solucionar el problema que había cometido , pero se detiene y se da cuenta en la hora y deja de nuevo su celular y se regresa a su cama, y se da cuenta que había tirado la foto de Amy cuando se levantó rápidamente , se agacha y la recoge , y se vuelve a sentar en su cama y empieza a recordar en todos los momentos buenos que tuvo con ella, como el beso que le dio en el tren, las noches de cita, su pijamada ...

Entonces ambos dijeron " _ **TE AMO MUCHO**_ " y no pudieron evitar llorar (ya que esto era muy doloroso) hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazando las fotos respectivas de cada uno.

Continuara...

 **Hola chicos, acá les traigo la primera parte del capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado,**

 **Este capítulo ha sido muy doloroso para Sheldon y Amy y todavía lo que les espera no va a ser nada bueno, es lo único que les diré, ya que se tendrán que esperar a que publique la segunda parte.**

 **Espero publicar lo más pronto posible la continuación y les aviso que el Fin de Semana estaré publicando el primer capítulo de Mi segunda historia Shamy llamada "The Theory of Engagement"**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios**


	6. CAPITULO 2 LA RUPTURA ( 2DA PARTE)

**Regresando con los chicos en Cheesecake Factory:**

Después de hacer varios intentos de comunicarse con Sheldon y Amy, se dieron por vencidos y se iban a tener que esperar hasta mañana para saber cómo les había ido en su cita.

 **Penny:** Chicos ya vámonos, ya es tarde ya pronto van a cerrar Cheesecake Factory.

 **Leonard:** Esta bien Penny, nada más déjame pagar la cuenta y ya nos vamos todos.

 **Raj, Bernadette y Howard:** Nosotros los esperamos afuera

 **Penny:** Chicos, espéreme por favor, no me dejen con Leonard.

 **Leonard:** Penny, por favor perdóname, fui muy tonto, por haber hecho eso contigo, por favor no termines conmigo, te amo mucho.

 **Penny:** Esta bien Leonard te voy a dar otra oportunidad, pero haces o dices otra tontería y dejo de ser tu novia, entonces se va acercando a él y le da un beso…

Después que ya había pagado la cuenta Leonard y Penny, salen de Cheesecake Factory para encontrarse con los chicos, minutos después se van despidiendo todos y cada quien agarra su rumbo.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En el departamento 4A, se encontraba Sheldon todavía dormido, y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y empezó a gritar ¡No me dejes Amy, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, no puedo vivir sin ti! y en sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas y se levanta de un golpe, - ¡Amy! En ese momento agarra su foto y da un gran suspiro - ¡Tengo que solucionar esto!- se levanta y pone su foto en su buro y en ese momento se acuerda de algo, y mete su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saca una cajita terciopelada…. – Ayer debía de haber sido un noche muy especial, te iba a pedir matrimonio y lo tuve que echar a perder- … -¡Tengo que hablar con ella!.. Mientras guardaba la cajita en su cajón y le puso llave para que nadie supiera su secreto.

Una hora después, ya se había terminado de vestir Sheldon y salió rápido de su departamento, ya que tenía que hablar con Amy antes de ir a Calthec, cuando iba saliendo de su departamento, se topa con Leonard y Penny.

 **Leonard y Penny:** Hola Sheldon ¡Buenos días como amaneciste! (Lo dijeron al unísono)

 **Sheldon:** ¡Bien, amanecí bien! ¡Tenía que pasar algo chicos, para que no amaneciera bien! (Estaba intentando ocultar sus tic, ya que era malo para decir mentiras)

 **Penny:** Te pasa algo Sheldon, estas muy raro…. (Sabia que le pasaba algo a Sheldon, ya que era muy malo para mentir)

 **Sheldon:** \- ¡No como crees Penny no me pasa nada!, estoy feliz- (muestra una sonrisa), ya vistes que no me pasa nada.

 **Penny:** Ok Sheldon, te creo (Lo dijo algo dudosa)

 **Sheldon:** Bueno, me tengo que retirar, los veo más a rato (Ya se le estaba empezando a notar los tic)

 **Leonard:** -Espérame Sheldon, nada más déjame ir a buscar mi maleta y nos vamos juntos a la Universidad…

 **Sheldon:** No te preocupes Leonard, te veo en la universidad, tengo que hacer algo antes y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, ya que no querían que sus amigos notaran sus tics.

 **Penny:** -¡Algo le pasa a Sheldon!, Leonard, si te distes cuenta, estaba muy raro, algo nos oculta-

 **Leonard:** No te preocupes Penny, ya sabes cómo es el, me imagino que no quiere decirnos nada de su cita con Amy…..

 **Penny:** Estoy hablando enserio Leonard no estoy jugando, algo malo paso ayer en su cita, ya que Sheldon es malo para decir mentiras, ya se le estaba notando sus Tics nerviosos.

 **Leonard:** Ok Penny, no te preocupes, cuando llegue a la Universidad, hablo con él, vas a ver que no es nada malo.

 **(En el estacionamiento)**

Mientras iba bajando las últimas escaleras, Sheldon estaba pensando como pedirle perdón a Amy pero tenía la mirada hacia abajo y no se había dado cuenta que Amy estaba en el estacionamiento, cuando de repente el alza su mirada y ve una silueta que le era reconocida (sabía que era ella porque había dejado su carro ayer en la noche), y sale corriendo y le empieza a gritar… -¡Amy, Amy quiero hablar contigo, por favor! …

Amy reconoció la voz, rápidamente se sube y arranca su carro, ya que no quería hablar con él, seguía enojada todavía. Mientras por el retrovisor, se da cuenta que Sheldon seguía corriendo y gritando.

( **Pensamientos de Amy** )

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué voy hacer cuando me lo tope en la Calthec? No puedo creer que Sheldon quiera hablar conmigo después de lo que paso ayer.. Mientras iba conduciendo, seguía pensado en lo que iba hacer, hasta que llego a Calthec.

 **(Pensamientos de Sheldon)**

Amy se fue, ella se dio cuenta que era yo quien le estaba gritando, por eso arranco su carro para no querer hablar conmigo), mientras una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos

 **Leonard:** -Sheldon pensé que ya te había ido, como saliste corriendo del departamento.-

 **Sheldon:** Si disculpa… pero tenía que hacer algo antes, pero me acorde que lo podía hacer en la tarde y cambie la hora, bueno me voy Leonard, adiós.

 **Leonard** : Sheldon espérate, te puedo llevar a Calthec, ya vez que los dos trabajamos ahí

 **Sheldon:** Ok está bien Leonard, me voy contigo

Mientras se dirigían a Calthec, Leonard intentaba hacer plática con Sheldon, pero era imposible, ya que Sheldon tenía la mirada y la mente por otro lado. Así estuvo todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la Universidad.

 **(En la Universidad Calthec)**

Sheldon, se dirigió rápido a su oficina, ya que no quería toparse a sus amigos., ya estando adentro de su oficina, se sienta en su sillón y empieza a trabajar en su teoría de cuerdas, pero mientras trabajaba no podía quitarse de la mente a Amy

A Amy le pasaba lo mismo, estaba en el laboratorio quitando tumores en los cerebros, pero en su mente seguía pensando en Sheldon y en lo que le iba a decir si se lo encontraba de nuevo.

A las doce del día, se encontraba los chicos reunidos como siempre en la cafetería para comer, nada más estaban esperando a Sheldon.

 **Raj y Howard:** Oyes Leonard, sabes donde esta Sheldon, no lo hemos visto por ningún lado, si vino a trabajar verdad.

 **Leonard:** Si chicos, si vino a trabajar, pero no sé qué le pasa a Sheldon, ha estado muy raro desde la mañana, en ese momento que le iba a platicar de lo que había pasado en mañana, se va apareciendo Sheldon.

 **Sheldon:** Hola chicos, disculpen mi tardanza, pero es que estaba en mi oficina trabajando y se me pasaron las horas no me di cuenta.

Sheldon iba a seguir hablando, cuando uno de los chicos lo interrumpe y le dice que hay esta Amy, que la invitara a comer pero se le adelanto Raj.

 **Raj:** -Amy ven a comer con nosotros, te estamos esperando-

En ese momento Amy y Sheldon se quedan viéndose fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno se decía nada, era un momento muy incómodo, para desviarse de ese momento, Amy se da la vuelta, pero una mano la detiene ya que le había agarrado del brazo.

Continuara….

 **Hola chicos, acá les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado,**

 **¿Que pasara con Sheldon y Amy?, ¿se podrá solucionar su problema entre ellos?, ¿quién es la persona que la agarra del brazo?.. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, hay van a encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas.**

 **Espero publicar lo más pronto posible la continuación y les aviso que el Fin de Semana estaré publicando el primer capítulo de Mi segunda historia Shamy llamada "The Theory of Engagement"**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**


	7. CAPITULO 3 NECESITAMOS HABLAR

**(En el capítulo anterior)**

En ese momento Amy y Sheldon se quedan viéndose fijamente a los ojos, pero ninguno se decía nada, era un momento muy incómodo, para desviarse de ese momento, Amy se da la vuelta, pero una mano la detiene ya que le había agarrado del brazo.

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

-¡Amy por favor no te vayas!, necesitamos hablar….. -¡Por favor Sheldon, suéltame!... -¡No Amy, no te voy a soltar hasta que hablemos! Y se pone enfrente de ella, esperando una respuesta, y en ese momento le roba un beso, al sentir los labios cálidos de él, ella cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, el beso duro minutos, hasta que Amy reacciono y se separa de él empujándolo y se empezó a retirar, no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

Sheldon se había quedado estático, por lo que había pasado, él quería seguirla, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, así se quedó por unos minutos, hasta que su cuerpo volvía en sí, y también se retira, dejando a sus amigos y compañeros en shock por lo que habían visto.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon)**

-¿Qué hice? Dios mío, soy un tonto, lo que provoque fue lastimarla más…. Pero no sé qué me paso, por que reaccione así, pero tenía la necesidad de volver a sentir sus labios. Sheldon ya había llegado a su oficina y cierra la puerta, y se dirige a su pizarrón para seguir con su trabajo, pero le era muy difícil concentrarse y empieza a decir ¡Ahora si la perdí, no va querer hablar conmigo ni hoy, ni nunca y con el puño cerrado empezó a golpearse violentamente contra el pizarrón ya que estaba muy furioso por la tontería que había hecho., la mano le empezó a doler y a sangrar pero eso no le importaba ya que el dolor que sentía por dentro era más intenso que el de su mano.

 **(Mientras con Amy)**

Amy ya se encontraba en su laboratorio, ella seguía llorando… -¿Por qué Sheldon, me haces esto, lo haces más difícil poder verte y aparte querer hablar contigo sin llorar? Y se le venía en la mente el beso que le había dado Sheldon en la cafetería y que ella había accedido pero sabía que ese beso nada más había sido una reacción inmediata de Sheldon, ya que le había dejado en claro que él estaba mejor sin ella.

 **(Mientras con los chicos, ellos seguían en la Cafetería)**

Los chicos se habían quedado en shock por la escena que habían sido testigos, y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

 **Leonard:** Vieron lo que paso,

 **Howard:** Si, estuvo muy raro esto, se dieron cuenta, como sheldon y Amy se quedaban viéndose fijamente, pero ambos no se decían nada.

 **Raj:** Pero también vieron la reacción de Sheldon. Y como Amy lo empujo y se fue llorando.

 **Howard:** Creo que entre ellos paso algo, chicos.

 **Leonard:** Howard, Raj, vamos a buscar a Sheldon, él debe de estar en su oficina.

Se levantaron y se fueron a buscarlo, ya que había llegado a su oficina, vieron que estaba abierta y se asomaron pero lo único que vieron fue que el pizarrón había sangre, en ese momento Leonard agarra su celular y le marca a Sheldon, pero le manda a buzón…. – ¡Chicos, no contesta, donde estará!- Vamos a buscarlo, él debe de estar por aquí, por que dejo su laptop, y ustedes saben que él siempre se lleva sus cosas.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon)**

Sheldon iba caminando hacia la enfermería y pasa por el laboratorio de Biología y escucha que alguien estaba llorando y se detiene y se acerca hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor y claramente escucha que era Amy que estaba llorando.

-¡No puede ser Amy está llorando por mi culpa,- …-Me duele escucharla así, intentare arreglar las cosas con ella.- y empieza a tocar la puerta Knock knock Amy, Knock knock Amy, Knock knock Amy….. –Amy se da cuenta que era Sheldon quien tocaba y se empieza a limpiar las lágrimas, entonces se levanta de su lugar, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía si estaba bien abrirle la puerta, por la reacción de Sheldon.

-¡Amy, por favor ábreme la puerta!, sé que hay estas, te escuche que estabas llorando, "Por favor necesitamos hablar de lo que paso", ábreme la puerta, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras la puerta y hablemos.

Después de unos minutos, Amy abre la puerta con algo de nervios y miedo y se dispuso a hablar – ¡Ahora que quieres Sheldon! ….- ¿Quiero hablar contigo Amy, de lo que paso en mi departamento?...Por favor Sheldon, ya no sigas con esto, tú me lo dejaste muy claro ayer, o quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir…. –No por favor Amy, tu misma sabes que estaba muy enojado y no supe lo que dije, él se iba acercando poco a poco hasta llegar donde estaba Amy y la agarra las dos manos.

 **(Mientras con los chicos)**

Los chicos estaban buscando a Sheldon y empezaron a hablar:

 **Howard:** Chicos, ya me canse hemos recorrido casi todos los departamentos de Calthec y no están en ningún lugar Sheldon.

 **Leonard:** ¿Dónde estará Sheldon?, todavía nos falta dos lugares, la enfermería y el laboratorio de Amy.

 **Raj:** Sera que este en la enfermería, ya ven que encontramos sangre en el pizarrón y se fue allá para que lo curaran o posiblemente este con Amy.

 **Leonard:** No creo Raj, que este con Amy, más con lo que vimos hace rato, yo creo que está en la enfermería, vamos para allá.

Y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, mientras iban caminando, escucharon voces en el laboratorio de Amy y se quedaron escuchando.

 **(Regresando con Sheldon y Amy)**

–Por favor créeme, tu sabes que lo que dije no fue cierto, y me arrepiento haberlo dicho, Sheldon pone una mano en la cintura de ella y se va acercando lentamente, en ese momento Amy se empezaba a poner más nerviosa porque estaban a punto de besarse, y se separa rápidamente de Sheldon y le dice… -¡No por favor Sheldon, no lo hagas más difícil esto- …

-¡Discúlpame Amy, yo sé que no lo debía de haber hecho, porque ayer **ter… terminaste** **conmigo** y agacho su cabeza…. (Le costaba a Sheldon decirlo, pero era cierto) y da un golpe de nuevo pero ahora en la mesa donde estaban los instrumentos. En ese momento empieza hablar Amy.

 **Amy:** \- Sheldon, por qué haces esto, nos ves que te lastimaste, estas sangrado, déjame curarte antes que se te infecte- …

 **Sheldon:** -No Amy déjame, me lo merezco, me voy…

 **Amy:** \- No Sheldon, déjame curarte por favor….

 **Sheldon:** – Ok Amy porque tú me lo pides

 **Amy:** Te va arder y doler un poco, y le empieza a curar.

 **Sheldon:** No te preocupes Amy no me duele, lo que me duele es otra cosa, Muchas gracias Amy y se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

 **(Regresando con los chicos)**

Ellos se habían quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta, lo que estaban platicando Sheldon y Amy y empieza a susurrar:

 **Howard:** Oigan Sheldon dijo que estaba arrepentido de haber hecho algo, ¿Qué habrá sido?

 **Leonard:** Chicos, vámonos, no debemos estar escuchando platica ajena, aunque sea nuestros amigos

 **Raj:** Deja escuchar Leonard, esperen Sheldon dijo que…. ¡Oh por dios! Dijo que…..

 **Leonard y Howard:** Dijo que Raj, no te quedes callado…..

 **Raj:** Dijo que…. **terminaron** …

En ese momento que iba a decir algo Leonard, se escucha que estaban abriendo la puerta, y sale corriendo antes que los cacharan, y se esconden y desde donde estaban se dan cuenta que era Sheldon que estaba saliendo del laboratorio de Amy y escuchan que dice…

-Amy por favor dame otra oportunidad, tu eres todo para mí y lo eche a perder, por favor piénsalo, no me respondas ahorita, ¿Cuándo estés lista y tengas una decisión hay estaré para escuchar tu respuesta? ¡Adiós Amy! Y cierra la puerta, y en ese momento voltea por los dos lados para checar que no haya nadie y se queda un rato parado y da un gran suspiro, le empieza a salir unas lágrimas y se retira.

Y empieza a caminar hacia su oficina y se encuentra con los chicos…

 **Sheldon:** Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?

 **Leonard:** Te estábamos buscando, nos dejaste preocupados.

 **Sheldon** : Pues aquí estoy, ya se pueden ir…

 **Howard:** Espérate Sheldon, te estábamos esperando, para que te fueras con nosotros

 **Sheldon:** Después de pensarlo algunos minutos, Ok chicos, nada más déjenme buscar mi laptop y mi mochila y nos vamos.

Los chicos se habían quedado callados mientras esperaban a Sheldon, ya que ninguno quería decir nada.

 **Sheldon:** Ya está chicos, vámonos, y empieza a sonreír (la _cual era una sonrisa forzosa, pero lo hacía para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_ )

Sheldon no hablo en todo el camino, ya que estaba pensando en todo lo malo que le había hecho a Amy y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, y se voltea hacia el otro lado para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta que estaba llorando.

Ya había llegado al departamento de Sheldon y Leonard y se va corriendo Sheldon a su recamara dejando a sus amigos preocupados y se encierra y se acuesta , ya que no quería estar con nadie y se queda dormido

Sheldon escucho que su celular estaba sonando, se levanta de su cama y contesta la llamada.

-Sí, yo me llamo Sheldon Cooper-

-Sí, ella es mí…

-¿Qué paso qué?, no puede ser- (Se empezaba a preocupar)

-¡En donde se encuentra! (Intentaba anotar la dirección, ya que no podía por lo nervioso que estaba)

-¡Si voy para allá!

Sheldon, sale corriendo de su recamara todo agitado y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente…Sus amigos se dan cuentan de lo pálido que se encontraba Sheldon y se levantan rápidamente y se acercan al….

¿Qué pasa Sheldon, porque estas tan agitado? (Todos al unísono)

Acci….. Hos…, no podía hablar, por lo agitado que estaba

-Tranquilízate Sheldon, dinos que paso- (Ya se estaban preocupando)

-A… y cae desmayado

Continuara….

 **Hola chicos, acá les traigo nuevo capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado,**

 **¿Qué llamada habrá recibido Sheldon para que se desmayara?**

 **Espero publicar lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**


	8. CAPITULO 4 EL ACCIDENTE

**(Flashback)**

Sheldon, sale corriendo de su recamara todo agitado y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente…Sus amigos se dan cuentan de lo pálido que se encontraba Sheldon y se levantan rápidamente y se acercan al….

¿Qué pasa Sheldon, porque estas tan agitado? (Todos al unísono)

Acci….. Hos…, no podía hablar, por lo agitado que estaba

-Tranquilízate Sheldon, dinos que paso- (Ya se estaban preocupando)

-A… y cae desmayado

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

-¡Sheldon! (Gritaron al unísono, al verlo desmayado) –

 **Leonard:** -Chicos, ayúdenme a colocarlo bien en el suelo. – ¡Sheldon!, ¡Sheldon! reacciona, ¿Que alguien traiga alcohol?, mientras que él estaba revisando el pulso y la respiración.

Rápidamente Raj fue a buscar el botiquín de emergencia.

 **Raj:** Aquí esta y empieza a pasarle por la nariz algodón con alcohol para ver si así reaccionaba

Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Sheldon no reaccionaba, se empezaron a preocupar más y uno de ellos empieza a marcar a urgencias para traerles una ambulancia, cuando de repente, uno de ellos se da cuenta que ya estaba empezando a reaccionar.

 **Sheldo** n: -¿E…. en dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo? Miraba por todos lados (todavía seguía un poco confundido)

 **Raj:** -Te desmayaste, Sheldon-

 **Sheldon: -** Me desmaye, ¡Ahh me duele la cabeza! –

 **Howard:** Tranquilo, Sheldon, es que te pegaste duro en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste., ahorita te llevamos al hospital para que te chequen.

 **Sheldon:** Hospital (Empezaba a recordar el porqué del desmayo) De nuevo se estaba poniendo pálido, empezaba a sudar y se levanta rapidísimo

 **Leonard:** ¡Sheldon tranquilo! ¿Qué pasa?

 **Sheldon:** Amy….Ho…. No podía articular ninguna frase completa

 **Raj:** Tranquilo Sheldon, respira, ¿Qué le pasa a Amy?

 **Sheldon:** Es que ¡A... Amy! Tuvo un accidente

 **Leonard, Howard y Raj** : ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **Sheldon:** Por favor Leonard, llévame al hospital

 **Leonard:** Vámonos ahora mismo

Salieron corriendo todos hacia su auto, en eso Raj le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice a Sheldon, Todo va a estar bien, amigo vas a ver.

 **Sheldon:** Eso espero, porque todo es mi culpa y se queda callado de nuevo.

Así estuvo todo el camino hacia el hospital, Sheldon estaba tan metido en su mente pensando en Amy, que ni se había dado cuenta que sus amigos le estaban hablando.

 **(En el Hospital)**

Sheldon llego corriendo hacia la recepción del hospital para que le dieran información de su Amy, los chicos llegaron detrás de el para escuchar información de su amiga.

 **Sheldon:** Bue…nas noches, me dijeron que aquí trajeron a mi novia, ella se llama Amy Farrah Fowler.

 **Recepcionista:** Déjeme checar, si aquí se encuentra, ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico

 **Sheldon:** ¿Queeeeeeeee, no puede ser? (empezaba a ponerse pálido de nuevo)

 **Recepcionista:** ¿Se encuentra bien, joven?

 **Sheldon:** ¡Siiiii!, me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra.

 **Recepcionista:** La señorita vino muy grave, la tuvieron que meter en el quirófano, la están operando en este momento, no les puedo dar más información, tendrán que esperar a que el doctor les informe.

( **Con** **Sheldon** )

En ese momento, al escuchar esa noticia, sintió que su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar poco a poco.Él se había ido a caminar un poco quería estar solo y en su mente se decía "Por qué le tiene que estar pasando esto a ella" y no pudo soltar unas lágrimas.

( **Mientras** **con** **los** **chicos** )

 **Leonard** : Oigan chicos y ¡Sheldon! donde se fue hace unos segundos él estaba con nosotros.

 **Howard** : No sé, yo estaba hablando con Bernadette, ¿Qué les dijo la recepcionista? ¿Cómo esta Amy?

 **Raj:** Ella sufrió un accidente automovilístico y está muy grave.

 **Howard** : ¡Oh por dios!, pobre Sheldon me imagino como debe de estar él.

En ese momento va llegando Penny y Bernadette, ven a los chicos y les empiezan a preguntar

 **Penny:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Leonard:** Amy, ella tuvo un accidente

 **Bernadette:** ¡Dios mío! y Sheldon estaba con ella cuando pasó el accidente

 **Howard:** No, él estaba con nosotros en el departamento, cuando recibió la llamada del hospital.

 **Penny:** Y Amy ¿Como esta? Ya les dieron información de ella.

 **Leonard** : La están operando en estos momentos, nada mas eso sabemos, fue lo único que le dijeron a Sheldon.

 **Bernadette** : ¡Oh por dios! Y ¿Sheldon?

 **Leonard:** No sabemos, hace unos minutos estaba con nosotros.

 **Penny:** Chicos, vamos a buscarlo me preocupa que pueda hacer una tontería, ya saben que el odia los hospitales.

En ese momento se pusieron a buscar a Sheldon por todo el hospital, entonces uno de ellos le pregunto a una enfermera, si habían visto por donde se había ido su amigo, pero no tuvo suerte, hasta que un señor que estaba esperando información de su familiar les dijo que se había ido hacia ese pasillo Y fueron directamente hacia allá.

 **Penny** : Miren, ¡Hay esta!. Se fueron acercando todos hacia donde se encontraba el.

Sheldon se encontraba sentado en un rincón viendo la foto de ella, que tenía en su celular y no podía evitar seguir llorando por lo que le estaba pasando a la que era su amor de su vida.

Él no se había dado cuenta que hay estaban sus amigos (les dolía mucho ver así a su amigo), hasta que una mano le toca su hombro

 **Penny:** ¡Sheldon!

 **Sheldon:** Rápidamente esconde la foto de ella ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, quiero estar solo (empezaba a alterarse y a gritar)

 **Leonard:** ¡Cálmate Sheldon!, no te pongas así, sabemos por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos

 **Howard:** Por eso estamos aquí, amigo, para apoyarte en estos momentos

 **Sheldon:** ¡Disculpen amigos, no era mi intención haberlos gritado de esa forma!.

 **Bernadette:** ¡No te preocupes, Sheldon! te entendemos, sabemos por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos.

 **Penny:** ¡Si Sheldon, aunque ella es nuestra amiga, también nos duele mucho lo que le paso!

 **Sheldon:** ¡Muchas gracias chicos!, ( _intentaba mostrar una sonrisa pero le era muy difícil, y vuelve agachar la mirada)._

Después de algunos minutos, todos se dirigen de nuevo a la sala de espera

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que a Sheldon le habia dicho que a Amy la estaban operando y todavía no tenían información de ella.

Sheldon caminaba de un lado a otro, se tocaba mucho el cabello por los nervios que tenia ya que ningún doctor les daba todavía noticias de Amy.

A veces las chicas se levantaban de su lugar y abrazaban a Sheldon para reconfortarlo. Leonard había ido a la cafetería a buscar algo para todos, ya de regreso le da a Sheldon un café.

 **Leonard** : ¡Ten amigo!, te traje esto.

 **Sheldon** : ¡No!, muchas gracias Leonard, pero no quiero tomar nada.

 **Leonard:** ¿Por favor, Sheldon? Necesitas tomar algo, estas muy nervioso esto te va a servir.

 **Sheldon** : ¡Ok, Leonard! y ¡Muchas gracias! ( _Agarra el vaso de café y le da un trago_ ).

Una hora después, una puerta se abre y ven salir un doctor, con el rostro serio mientras se iba acercando hacia donde estaban ellos y otras familias.

 **Doctor:** "Familiares de la Paciente Amy Farrah Fowler".

En ese momento Sheldon se detiene ( _por qué él seguía caminando de un lado hacia otro_ ) y los demás se levantan rápidamente, al escuchar el nombre de Amy.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Nosotros doctor!, ¡Yo soy su novio!

 **Doctor:** Usted debe de ser Sheldon Lee Cooper.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo esta Amy, doctor?

 **Doctor:** ¡No tengo buenas noticias!, -Precisamente de eso quiero hablar con usted-, me acompaña a mi oficina!

 **Sheldon:** ¡Si…. doctor! ( _lo dijo de una forma nerviosa_ )

Mientras Sheldon acompañaba al doctor hacia su oficina, los chicos se habían quedado preocupados.

 **Leonard:** ¿Vieron el rostro del doctor?

 **Penny:** ¡Si!, estaba muy seria, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

 **Bernadette** : ¡No se! , pero no es nada bueno.

 **Raj** :Se dieron cuenta, que algo le dijo a Sheldon el doctor

 **Howard:** Es cierto, por eso Sheldon se fue con el doctor ( se empezaban a preocupar todo)

 **Leonard:** Lo único que nos queda es operar chicos, que nos cuente Sheldon.

 **(Mientras con Sheldon y el Doctor)**

Ya se encontraban dentro de la oficina y le indica a Sheldon que se sentara.

 **Doctor:** Mire como le puedo decir, -¡Su novia salió bien de la operación, le pudimos calmar la hemorragia, Pero, si no hubiera sido por las personas que estaban cerca del accidente y por la atención rápida de la ambulancia esto pudo ser más grave, ella hubiera muerto.

 **Sheldon:** ¡No puede ser, ( empezaba a brotar una lagrimas) ¡Ella no!

Doctor: ¡Cálmese! Ya le comente que ella se salvó, pero por la pérdida de sangre que tuvo, se le necesita aplicar transfusiones de sangre.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Yo doctor, tengo la misma sangre que ella.

 **Doctor:** A bueno, le voy a decir a la enfermera, para que le haga las pruebas pertinentes y pueda usted donar la sangre.

 **Sheldon** : Ok doctor, eso es todo verdad (mientras se levantaba de su lugar, ya está una poco más calmado, pero este gusto no le va a durar mucho.)

 **Doctor:** Esperece, Joven, todavía no le dijo lo más difícil. (Volvía a poner su rosto serio)

 **Sheldon:** ¿Cómo dijo doctor?, eso no es todo ( _Volvía a poner una cara de preocupación_ )

 **Doctor:** Por favor siéntese de nuevo, lo que le tengo que decir no es nada bueno, tiene que estar preparado.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Sheldon sentía que su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar de nuevo poco a poco.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Si doctor, dígame¡ ( _se sentó de nuevo pero ahora con más nervios_ )

 **Doctor: ¡** SU NOVIA ESTA….

Continuara…..

 **Hola chicos, aquí les traigo capitulo nuevo.**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado con Amy?**

 **Espero publicar lo más pronto posible la siguiente parte del capítulo…**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**

" **VIVA AL SHAMY"**


	9. NOTAS A LA AUTORA

Hola chicos, muchas gracias a todos que han pasado a leer mi fanfic y tambien por todos los comentarios y votos que le han dado . Me da mucho gusto que hasta donde va el capitulo le este gustando.

Paso a dar el los siguientes avisos.

Muchos se quedaron con la intriga de lo que le va a decir el Doctor a Sheldon , nada mas les digo que de acuerdo a este acontecimiento, van a pasar muchas cosas alrededor de Sheldon y Amy , van a tener que pasar muchos obstaculos para poder volver a estar juntos.

El siguiente capitulo se va a tratar sobre el accidente de Amy, entre el viernes o sabado estare publicando. y tambien posiblemente publicare el mismo dia la continuacion de donde se quedo la historia Todavia no es muy seguro , pero intentare actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Eso es todo por ahorita , bye

"LARGA VIDA AL SHAMY"


	10. CAP 4 EL ACCIDENTE (PERSPECTIVA AMY)

Él se dirige hacia la puerta, pero al momento de abrir él le dice

 **Sheldon:** \- ¡Amy por favor dame otra oportunidad!, ¡Tú eres todo para mí y lo eche a perder!

En ese momento ella se levanta de su lugar y rápidamente le agarra la mano para detenerlo y le dice ¡ **Sheldon yo** ….

 **Sheldon:** \- ¡No me respondas ahorita! ¿Cuándo estés lista y tengas una decisión hay estaré para escuchar tu respuesta?, Sheldon se suelta y le dice -¡Adiós Amy! Y cierra la puerta.

En ese momento quería alcanzarlo y darle un beso y decirle que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, que lo perdonaba pero una parte de ella no quería y se quedó viendo cómo se iba detrás de esa puerta el amor de su vida. Entonces ella se recarga en la puerta, quedándose ahí por unos instantes y en voz baja dice ¡ **Sheldon tú también eres todo para mí**! y se suelta a llorar.

Ella todavía se encontraba recargada en la puerta, pero ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Sheldon, ya que todavía lo amaba mucho pero le dolía las palabras que le había dicho un día anterior. Y en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que escucho su celular, pero no tenía ganas de contestar ninguna llamada y dejo que terminara de sonar su celular, minutos después vuelve a sonar su celular, entonces se levanta de su lugar para contestar ya que pensó que era una llamada urgente, pero se da cuenta que era su Bestie y duda mucho en querer contestar la llamada, después de unos segundos acepta la llamada.

 **Amy:** ¡Buenas tardes Bestie!

 **Penny** : ¡Hola Amy! ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Amy:** ¡No, me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo dices? _(intentaba ocultar su dolor, pero le era imposible_ )

 **Penny:** Es que no te escucho bien, pareces que hubieras llorado

 **Amy: ¡** No, como crees Bestie, ¿Por qué tenía que estar llorando? ( _Intentaba mentirle_ )

 **Penny:** ¿Es que te escucho como cortada tu voz? ¿Paso algo con Sheldon? ( _Intentaba sacar información, ya que vio muy raro a Sheldon en la mañana, quería saber que había pasado entre ellos_ ).

 **Amy:** …. (Se _había quedado callada, no sabía que contestar_ ) y en ese momento corta la llamada y deja a Penny esperando respuesta.

 **Penny:** ¡Amy! ¡Amy!, contéstame ( _se dio cuenta que Amy le había cortado la llamada)_ Entonces es cierto, algo paso entre ellos, lo tengo que descubrir.

Después que Amy cortara la llamada de su Bestie, se quedó muy pensativa por lo que le había dicho Penny - ¿Sabrá que tuve una pelea con Sheldon?, ¿Quién le habrá avisado?, ya que ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos en la noche anterior.

Entonces empieza a recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana en la cafetería y se tapa la boca

-¡No puede ser, los chicos, vieron cuando Sheldon me dio el beso y yo reaccione separándome de el!

-Entonces me imagino que Leonard, le habrá dicho algo a Penny!

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago, ella no se va a detener hasta saber lo que paso entre nosotros?

Y intenta regresar de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero le era difícil concentrarse ya que se le venía en la mente lo del Sheldon y también lo de Penny.

-Yo creo que es mejor que ya me vaya, no me puedo concentrar, me serviría irme a descansar a la casa y así podre pensar y darle una respuesta a Sheldon.-

Entonces se quita su bata y la cuelga donde siempre lo hace y agarra sus cosas y sale del laboratorio y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su carro. Ya estando voltea por todos lados para ver si no se encontraba a los chicos y menos a Sheldon, entonces se sube a su carro y se dirige hacia su departamento.

Ya en camino, decide poner algo de música para ver si así dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en la mañana ( _pero estaba equivocada, la música que estaba escuchando más la hacía recordar a Sheldon ya que era la misma canción que ayer él había puesto en su computadora y con la cual bailo con él, dio un gran suspiro y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas._

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright

Así estuvo todo el camino, en su mente se le venía las últimas palabras que le había dicho Sheldon en el laboratorio **-¿Cuándo estés lista y tengas una decisión hay estaré para escuchar tu respuesta?-** y no se había dado cuenta que se había pasado una luz roja.

-Sheldon, **me pediste que te diera otra oportunidad, pero me dolió tus palabras** , estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que un carro venía a toda velocidad en su mismo carril.

Hasta que las luces del carro la hacen regresar en sí y se da cuenta e intentar esquivarlo pero ya era muy tarde, ya que el otro carro por la velocidad que venía provoco que el carro de Amy empezara dar vueltas de campana tras perder el control, el carro siguió dando vueltas hasta que finalmente se detuvo, minutos después se escucha una explosión.

Entonces todas las personas que se encontraba cerca, salieron corriendo para ver, de donde provenía esa explosión y se empezaron acercar y se dieron cuenta del aparatoso accidente pero nadie hacia nada. Hasta que una persona sale de toda la multitud y empieza a ver si todavía había personas con vida para poder auxiliar. Se va acercando al carro que había explotado pero no encontró a ninguna persona y empezó a caminar y en unos metros encontró a dos personas tiradas en el pavimento, se acercó hacia ellos pero no pudo hacer nada ya que habían muerto instantáneamente.

Después fue a ver si encontraba con vida a la otra persona que iban manejando el carro que había perdido el control y que se había volcado, al momento de acercarse se da cuenta que el cristal del parabrisas estaba roto y empezó a buscar a la persona pero no encontró nada, pero siguió buscando

Por el gran estruendo Amy había salido expelida por el parabrisas y la tiro unos metros y se impactó contra el pavimento y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentaba hablar

 **-¡Ayu….da!** Intentaba seguir hablando para ver si alguien la escuchaba, pero le era imposible ya que le faltaba mucho el aire, después de unos segundos volvió a intentar hablar **-¡Ayu….da!** , en eso el joven escucha una voz que provenía del otro lado y se va acercando y ve una sombra y de lejos gritaba

En ese momento saca su celular y pone su linterna y empieza a caminar hacia donde había visto la sombra y se da cuenta que era una mujer y se acerca rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡No se mueva! , ¡-Voy a pedir una ambulancia-¡Por favor aguante un poco más! , entonces con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos y dijo ¡ **Sheldon te…..** y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Rápidamente el joven empieza a gritar.

-¡Ayuda! …..¡Ayuda! y empieza a marcar de su celular para pedir una ambulancia, minutos después se dirige al carro de ella para buscar alguna pertenencia de ella y encuentra su bolsa y la agarra , se disponía a checar cuando ve que van llegando la ambulancia y la SEMEFO. Y los dirige hacia donde había sido el accidente.

 **Paramédico** : ¿Dónde está la joven?

 **?:** ¡Esta en ese lugar ( lo señalaba) mientras lo dirigía a donde se encontraba ella.

En ese momento, el paramédico empezó a revisarla y grito para pedir ayuda, ya que Amy se encontraba muy lastimada.

 **Paramédico** : Esta joven está muy lastimada, tiene las costillas, una pierna y un brazo fracturado. -¡Por favor una camilla! En ese momento empezaron a subirla a la camilla y la empezaron atarla para poderla inmovilizarla y no provocarle más daño de lo que ya tenía.

Mientras que la SEMEFO se llevaba los cuerpos de las otras dos personas que resultaron también heridos (muertos), la ambulancia seguía verificando que no hubiera otra persona accidentada.

 **Paramédico:** ¿Usted es familiar de la joven?

 **?:** No.

 **Paramédico:** Entonces, necesitamos que se comunique con un familiar de ella, y rápidamente subieron a Amy en la ambulancia y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Mientras que con el joven, no sabía cómo poderse comunicar con sus familiares, pero se acuerda de las últimas palabras que dijo…. ¿Sheldon? y rápidamente empezó a revisar su bolsa y entre sus cosas encontró una carta de contacto de emergencia y la empezó a leer y se da cuenta que aparecía el nombre del chico que le había dicho ella.

Rápidamente agarra su celular y empieza a marcar al número que venía en la carta de contacto de emergencia

 **?:** Si buenas noches, ¿Usted es Sheldon Lee Cooper?

 **Sheldon:** Sí, yo me llamo Sheldon Cooper-

 **?:** Es que entre las pertenencias de ella encontré una carta de contacto de emergencia y venia su nombre de usted

 **Sheldon:** Sí, ella es mi novia

 **?:** Mire, es que ella tuvo un accidente

 **Sheldon:** ¿Qué paso qué?, no puede ser

 **?:** Un coche venía a toda velocidad y choco contra ella, acaban de llevársela los paramédicos, hacia el Hospital Huntington Memorial

 **Sheldon:** ¿¡En donde se encuentra! (Intentaba anotar la dirección, ya que no podía por lo nervioso que estaba)

-¡Si voy para allá!

 **(En el hospital)**

Ya habían llegado, la van bajando de la ambulancia y la ingresan al hospital, en ese momento el Doctor, la empieza a revisar

 **Doctor:** Esta joven, ha perdido mucha sangre, aparte tiene la mayoría de las partes de su cuerpo fracturado, hay que llevarla rápidamente a cirugía,

En ese momento la empiezan a alistar para la cirugía, le empezaron a suministrar la asistencia necesaria para la operación

Ya estando adentro todos las enfermeras y el cirujano, procedieron a realizar la operación para calmar la hemorragia, ya que un vidrio había perforado una parte de su pulmón..

Y de repente los signos vitales de Amy empezaron a debilitarse

 **Doctor:** ¡Se no está muriendo!, ¿Denme el Cardiodisfibrilador?

 **Enfermera:** ¡Aquí está doctor!

Procediendo a aplicarle las descargas, hasta que pudieron estabilizarla de nuevo y procedieron a continuarla operando.

Después de una larga operación que duro 4 horas, pudieron salvarle la vida (fueron 3 veces que le tuvieron que aplicar el Cardiodisfibrilador). Pero aun así la llevaron a terapia intensiva ya que tenían que vigilarla.

Pasaron unos minutos y la enfermera que se encontraban revisándola empezó a gritar:

-¡ La paciente, llamen a doctor!

Rápidamente el doctor la empieza a revisar,

¡Por favor rápido póngale el respirador, no está reaccionando!

\- ¡No puede ser, ella…!

Tengo que avisarles a sus familiares, por favor téngame informado y se retira el doctor y empieza a dirigirse hacia la sala de espera.

 **Doctor:** "Familiares de la Paciente Amy Farrah Fowler".

 **Sheldon:** ¡Nosotros doctor!, ¡Yo soy su novio!

 **Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el capítulo del accidente de Amy**

 **Algunas personas querían saber que había pasado con Amy, por qué se encontraba en el hospital, entonces procedí a escribir la continuación del capítulo del accidente pero desde la perspectiva de Amy.**

 **¿Quién habrá sido el chico que auxilio a Amy? Se van a enterar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Les había publicado en las notas de la autora que posiblemente el mismo día publicaba el siguiente capítulo, mil disculpas, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido terminar el capítulo y espero publicar lo más pronto posible la continuación de la historia con el siguiente capitulo**

 **También les informo que posiblemente este publicando el otro capítulo en esta semana de mi Fanfic The theory of engagement.**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**

" **VIVA AL SHAMY**


	11. CAPITULO 5 UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA

**(Flashback)**

 **Doctor:** Esperece, Joven, todavía no le dijo lo más difícil. (Volvía a poner su rosto serio)

 **Sheldon:** ¿Cómo dijo doctor?, eso no es todo ( _Volvía a poner una cara de preocupación_ )

 **Doctor:** Por favor siéntese de nuevo, lo que le tengo que decir no es nada bueno, tiene que estar preparado.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Sheldon sentía que su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar de nuevo poco a poco.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Si doctor, dígame¡ ( _se sentó de nuevo pero ahora con más nervios_ )

( **Regresando a la historia)**

 **Doctor: ¡** SU NOVIA ESTA….

 **Sheldon:** ¿Mi novia que…. Doctor? ¡Por favor, no se quede callado! (se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, había empezado a alzar su voz y agarro de la bata y lo empezó a jalonear, ya que quería saber que le había pasado al amor de su vida)

 **Doctor:** ¡Por favor, Sr. Cooper, tranquilícese!, Si no se calma no le puedo dar la noticia (intentaba hablar lo más sereno posible)

 **Sheldon** : ¡Disculpe Doctor!, pero es que estoy muy nervioso ( _se había empezado a calmar, pero esto no le iba a durar por mucho_ )

 **Doctor** : ¡No se preocupe Sr. Cooper!, Mire lo que le tengo que decir, no es nada fácil (se había quedado callado por unos segundos)

 **Sheldon: ¡** No me diga que ella… mu...! (no podía articular palabra y le empezó a salir unas cuantas lagrimas)

 **Doctor:** Por favor, Sr. Cooper déjenme terminar, ¡Su novia entro en COMA!

Al momento de escuchar lo que le dijo el Doctor, por un lado Sheldon se encontraba feliz al saber que el amor de su vida no estaba muerta, pero por otro lado se encontraba su alma destrozada, porque por su culpa Amy estaba en este estado.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Por favor ella, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! (empezaba _a alzar de nuevo la voz_ )

 **Doctor:** ¡Por favor, Cálmese de nuevo Sr. Cooper!

 **Sheldon:** ¡No puede ser cierto doctor!, ¡Por, favor dígame que no es verdad!, ella no puede estar en coma.

 **Doctor:** Sr. Cooper, aunque le quisiera decir que es mentira, -pero es que su novia estuvo a punto de morir como… 3 veces-, -por un milagro la pudimos estabilizar en todas esas ocasiones, pero es que ella, al momento del accidente ella sufrió un traumatismo cerebral, que fue lo que le ocasiono el coma-.-No sé cuándo pueda despertar, puede durar meses así.-

 **Sheldon:** ¿Doctor, puedo verla? ( _No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo Sheldon, ya que no se esperaba que esto estuviera pasando_ )

 **Doctor:** -Mire ella se encuentra en estos momento en terapia intensiva.- Por el momento ella no puedo recibir visita -

 **Sheldon:** ¡Por favor doctor, déjenme verla! ¡Ella es el amor de mi vida ¡

El doctor al ver la mirada desesperada de Sheldon, suspiro.

 **Doctor:** -Está bien, hare una excepción la podrá ver en unos minutos….

 **Sheldon:** Muchas gracias Doctor.

 **(Mientras con los chicos)**

Los chicos se encontraban esperando que Sheldon les diera noticia de Amy.

 **Leonard:** Ya me preocupe, chicos, ya tienen una hora adentro y todavía no sale Sheldon ¿Qué le estará diciendo el doctor?

 **Penny:** Ojala y no sea nada grave. ( _No dejaba de caminar de un lado hacia otro_ )

 **Raj** : ¡Eso esperemos!

 **Howard:¡** Por qué tardaran mucho!

 **Bernadette:** Miren hay viene Sheldon.

En ese momento Sheldon se dirigía donde se encontraba sus amigos, no emitía ninguna palabra y lo único que hizo fue sentarse. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, que algo había pasado, ya que el rostro de Sheldon no era el mismo de siempre, se encontraba más pálido y empezaron a preguntarle que le había dicho el doctor.

 **Raj:** ¿Sheldon, que paso?

 **Leonard y Penny:** ¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Sheldon?

Sheldon había alzado de nuevo la mirada y se había quedado viendo de nuevo a sus amigos, pero no emitía ninguna palabra y sus amigos se empezaban a preocupar más.

 **Howard y Bernadette:** ¡Sheldon, por favor háblanos?- ¿Qué paso, como se encuentra Amy?

Al momento de escuchar el nombre de Amy, empezó a recordar las palabras que le había dicho el doctor, Sheldon no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo.

 **Penny:** ¿Qué paso Sheldon, por qué lloras? , Le dolía mucho ver así a su amigo y se va acercando hacia él y lo empieza abrazar, él se da cuenta, aunque no le gustaban los abrazos, pero en ese momento necesitaba uno y acepto el abrazo, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Leonard también se había acercado a donde se encontraba su amigo y le toca la espalda como símbolo de apoyo, al darse cuenta, Sheldon se levanta y lo abraza fuertemente.

 **Leonard:** Amigo, ¿Qué paso, Que te dijo el doctor?

Sheldon, se separa lentamente y se vuelve a sentar y da un gran suspiro y empieza hablar **.**

 **Sheldon:** Ella esta…muy…grave (intentaba articular palabra, pero le era difícil)...- Se encuentra…. en terapia intensiva

Al momento de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo Sheldon, sus amigas no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y se acercaron a sus novios y los abrazaron fuertemente.

 **Leonard:** ¿Pero se va a recuperar pronto, verdad Sheldon? (seguía abrazando a Penny)

 **Sheldon:** No….. se Leonard…. es que ella …. entro en COMA¡ , empezó a alzar la voz y a decir ¡TODO ES MI CULPA! .

Sheldon se empezó a golpear con la pared, ya que sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a Amy, en eso Raj y Howard (que _se separa rápidamente de Bernadette_ ) y se acercan rápidamente con Sheldon y lo intenta calmar, pero era imposible ya que no se dejaba de culpar, en eso Bernadette le da una cacheta a Sheldon.

 **Bernadette:** "¡Sheldon, calmate, por favor! No te estés echando la culpa, me entiendes ¡No es tu culpa, fue un accidente!

 **Penny:** Exacto, Sheldon, fue un accidente…. ¡Ella te necesita en estos momentos!

 **Sheldon:** Es que ustedes no entienden, si no hubiera sido por mí, ella no se encontrara en estos momentos en coma.

 **Leonard** : ¡Por favor Sheldon, tranquilízate!, ¿Pero te dejaron verla?

 **Sheldon** : ¡No!, el doctor no quería dejarme verla, hasta que no sé cuántas veces le rogué, hasta que se compadeció de mí y me va dejar verla en unos minutos.

Asi pasaron como unos 45 minutos, todos se encontraban esperando, pero más Sheldon que no dejaba de caminar de un lado hacia otro esperando a que lo dejaran ver a Amy. Hasta que una Enfermera se fue acercando hacia donde se encontraban ellos y llamo a Sheldon.

 **Enfermera:** Sr. Cooper, ya puede pasar a ver a la paciente.

 **Sheldon:** Muchas gracias

En esos momentos que ya se dirigía a ver a Amy, se le había olvidado avisarle a la Sra. Fowler., entonces se detiene y le dice a la enfermera que lo esperara tantito, nada más le iba a decir algo a sus amigos.

 **Sheldon:** Leonard, por favor necesito de tu ayuda

 **Leonard:** Si amigo, ¿Qué paso, en que quieres que te ayude?

 **Sheldon:** Mira, es que por todo lo que paso, se me olvido avisarle a la mama de Amy, ¿Por favor, necesito que le hables y que le digas lo que le paso a Amy?, ten te doy mi celular, hay vas encontrar su número de telefono.

 **Leonard:** No te preocupes amigo, yo le marco ahorita.

 **Sheldon** : ¡Muchas gracias Hermano! Y lo volvió abrazar y después se dirigió de nuevo con la enfermera.

 **Leonard:** ¡De nada hermano! (ya no escucho lo que le dijo Leonard y no pudo evitar derramar una cuantas lágrimas, ya que a Sheldon también lo consideraba como su hermano

En esos momentos Leonard empieza a buscar en el celular de Sheldon el número de la Sra. Fowler y le empieza a marcar, así estuvo algunos minutos, hasta que le contestan.

 **Sra. Fowler:** ¡Buenas noches…. Sheldon!

 **Leonard:** ¡Buenas noches, Sra. Fowler, disculpe, soy un amigo de Sheldon, me llamo Leonard!.. Me pidió que le marcara.

En esos momentos, al escuchar que Sheldon le pidio que le marcara a ella, se empezo a poner nerviosa.

 **Sra. Fowler** : Disculpa joven, ¿Algo paso con mi hija o con Sheldon?

 **Leonard:** Este...(No sabia como decirselo) si mire, Amy tuvo un accidente automovilistico.

 **:** ¿Queeee? No puede ser, mi hija...y Sheldon iba con ella.

 **Leornard:** No, el se encontraba con nosotros cuando recibio la llamada.

 **:¡Dios** mio, mi hija¡, voy agarrar el primer avion hacia Pasadena.¿En que hospital se encuentra mi hija internada?

 **Leonard:** Estamos en el hospital Huntington Memorial

En esos momentos cuelga rapidamente la Sra Fowler y sale hacia,el aeropuerto para agarrar el primer,avion que le llevara hacia Pasadena.

 **(Mientras** **con** **Sheldon)**

Sheldon se dirigia hacia la habitacion donde se encontraba Amy,en ese momento la,enfermera se detuvo al abrir la,puerta de la habitacion y le empezo a decir

 **Enfermera:** Ya llegamos Sr. Cooper, nada más tiene 10 minutos para, verla ya que la paciente tiene que descansar.

 **Sheldon:** Muchas gracias.

En ese momento entro hacia la, habitación y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al ver Amy conectada a varios aparatos, que eran los que estaban monitoreando el estado vital de ella, él como se iba acercando a donde se encontraba Amy, no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerzas, al verla más pálida y con varios golpes y vendajes en casi todo su cuerpo y se desplomo de rodillas cerca de ella y le agarra una mano y le da un beso delicado.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Perdón Amy! ¡Todo es mi culpa!, como pude a verte dicho eso, tu eres mi vida, eres mi otra mitad, sin ti no soy nadie y ahora tú te encuentras aquí postrada en esta cama, dormida por no sé cuándo…. ¡Amy, yo debería estar en tu lugar, yo me lo merezco por haberte echo daño…En eso, lentamente le va quitando el inhalador que tenía puesto y le da un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Él no se había dado cuenta que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos y la enfermera se va acercando

 **Enfermera:** Sr. Cooper ya terminaron sus 10 minutos, necesito que se retire, ella tiene que descansar

 **Sheldon:** ¡Por favor, déjenme estar con ella, se lo imploro

La enfermera se da cuenta, en la mirada de Sheldon que se encontraba con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas y suspiro.

 **Enfermera** : ¡Déjenme ver qué puedo hacer, voy hablar con el doctor!

Y la enfermera se retira de la habitación para ir hablar con el doctor, después de algunos minutos, regresa y empieza hablar.

 **Enfermera:** Sr. Cooper, me dijo el doctor, que ya se terminaron las horas de visita, pero que va hacer una excepción y que se puede quedar con ella.

 **Sheldon:** Muchas, gracias enfermera, usted no sabe, ella es todo para mí.

 **Enfermera:** ¡No se preocupe!, se por lo que está pasando, pero necesito que se retire por unos minutos, necesito checarla y horita le vuelvo a llamar para que pueda volver a entrar.

En eso Sheldon se retira de la habitación y regresa a donde se encontraban sus amigos, al verlo, sus amigos se levantan rápidamente y le empieza hacer preguntas.

 **Howard:** ¿Pudiste verla, Sheldon?

 **Sheldon:** Si, la pude ver, ella está muy mal, chicos, la tienen conectada a varios aparatos (baja _su mirada y con sus manos se tapa la cara, para que no lo vieran llorar sus amigos_ )

 **Penny:** ¡Por favor, ya no llores más, Sheldon!, Ella te necesita mucho en estos momentos.

 **Sheldon:** No lo puedo evitar, ella se encuentra así por mi culpa.

 **Raj:** ¡No digas eso, Sheldon!, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente.

 **Sheldon:** Muchas gracias Chicos, por estar aquí, en verdad.

 **Chicos:** ¡No hay de que Sheldon, para eso estamos, somos amigo, estamos en las buenas y en las malas!

 **Penny** : Cariño, necesitas descansar. Si quieres, te llevamos al departamento y en la mañana regresamos.

 **Sheldon:** No Penny, necesito estar con ella, si quieren vallan a descansar y yo les informo algo del estado de Amy.

 **Leonard:** En serio hermano, no quieres que nos quedemos contigo.

 **Sheldon:** Muchas gracias, Leonard, pero necesito estar con ella, te pido otro favor, será que le puedas decir al Dr. Silbert que no voy asistir a trabajar.

 **Leonard:** Si no te preocupes, Sheldon, yo le aviso al Dr. Silbert.

 **Sheldon:** Gracias, Leonard, disculpa ya no te pregunte si pudiste comunicarte con la mama de Amy.

 **Leonard:** Si Sheldon, me pude comunicar con ella, me dijo que va agarrar el primer avión para Pasadena. Y no te preocupes Sheldon, no le dije que Amy está en coma.

 **Sheldon:** ¡Dios mío! , no me acordaba que la Sra. Fowler no se encontraba en Pasadena, me había dicho Amy que ella fue a visitar a una tía. Y muchas gracias Leonard, no te preocupes me corresponde decirle a ella lo de Amy.

 **Bernadette:** Bueno, Sheldon nos vamos, pero por favor avísanos, si tienes más noticias de Amy.

 **Sheldon** : Si no se preocupen, yo les aviso.

 **Chicos:** ¡Adiós, Sheldon!

 **Sheldon:** ¡Adiós, Chicos! ( _intentaba mostrar un sonrisa, pero era muy difícil en estos momentos_ ).

Después que se fueron los chicos, Sheldon se quedó esperando que la enfermera, le avisara si ya podía volver a ver a Amy. Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que la enfermera se fue acercando hacia donde se encontraba Sheldon.

 **Enfermera:** Sr. Cooper, ya puede volver a ver su novia.

En eso Sheldon se levanta de nuevo de su lugar y se dirige con la enfermera, de nuevo hacia la habitación de Amy.

 **Enfermera** : Mire si pasa algo, por favor presione el botón que se encuentra a lado de la camilla y vendremos inmediatamente.

 **Sheldon:** Si muchas gracias y regreso la mirada hacia Amy.

Después que la enfermera cerrara la puerta, Sheldon se quedó solo con Amy.

-Amy sé que no me puedes escuchar, pero sabes que te ves hermosa – ( _le agarra de nuevo la mano y le empieza acariciar.)_

-Soy un tonto Amy, por lo que te dije, ayer debería de haber sido un día muy especial, como lo había tenido planeando, ayer te iba pedir que te casaras conmigo. Y todo por mi tontera lo eche a perder, en decirte algo que no debía hacer dicho- y me siento culpable.

Así estuvo hablando, esperando que Amy la escuchara, después de algunos minutos, no pudo evitar empezar a cerrar los ojos, por lo cansando que ya estaba, y si empezó a quedarse dormido, el seguía teniendo agarrada de la mano de Amy.

Después de unas horas, se empezó a escuchar un ruido en la máquina que tenía conectado a Amy, y se levantó rápidamente al escuchar el ruido y empezó apretar varias veces el botón, como le había indicado la enfermera.

En ese momento llegaron rápidamente, el doctor y varias enfermeras.

 **Doctor:** Por favor, rápido el desfibrilador y empezaron a descubrir su pecho y le empezaron aplicar la descargas, pero no reaccionaba Amy, a las descargas

 **Sheldon:** ¡Por favor, doctor, sálvele la vida!,¡Ella no puede morir!

 **Enfermera:** Por favor Sr. Cooper, no puede estar aquí, necesito que se retire.

 **Sheldon:** ¡No!, necesito estar con ella,… -En eso una enfermeras lo agarraron y lo empezaron a sacar de la habitación mientras como lo iba sacando el gritaba.

-¡NO AMY, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!. ¡TE NECESITO!

Él ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación y nada más veía desde la ventana como le aplicaban las descargas a Amy. Y escuchaba como el doctor gritaba que pedía que subieran más la potencia

Doctor: -Por favor necesito más, se no está muriendo la paciente.-

Al escuchar eso Sheldon, se desplomo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ya que no se imaginaba ni un día si el amor de su vida

Doctor: ¡No puede ser…

Continuara….

 **Hola chicos, acá les traigo nuevo capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado,**

 **¿Qué pasara?**

 **Como les había comentado en la otra historia por dos semanas no poder publicar, ya que tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya que pase las dos semanas, publicare el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**

 **Adiós chicos, nos vemos en dos semanas con actualización de los dos fanfics**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**


	12. CAP 5 UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA 2DA PARTE

**(Flash back)**

Él ya se encontraba afuera de la habitación y nada más veía desde la ventana como le aplicaban las descargas a Amy. Y escuchaba como el doctor gritaba que pedía que subieran más la potencia

Doctor: -Por favor necesito más, se no está muriendo la paciente.-

Al escuchar eso Sheldon, se desplomo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente ya que no se imaginaba ni un día si el amor de su vida

Doctor: ¡No puede ser…

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

Todos los chicos se fueron directamente hacia el departamento de Leonard y Sheldon, para esperar alguna noticia de Amy, pero por la preocupación, no podían conciliar el sueño y no podían estar quietos en un mismo lugar, se movían de un lado hacia el otro , a cada cierto tiempo Leonard checaba su celular si no había ningún mensaje o llamada de Sheldon y volvió a dejar el celular en el sillón.

A veces Penny y Bernadette, no podían evitar llorar, por la situación que se encontraban su amiga y los chicos se acercaban a ellas para abrazarla e intentarla calmar, pero era imposible ya que también a ellos les dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando.

Pero de repente se escuchó que estaba sonando el celular de Leonard y todos se levantaron rápidamente y empezaron a preocuparse ya que tenía miedo que fuera alguna mala noticia. Entonces Leonard se levanta y se da cuenta que era Sheldon, rápidamente contesta la llamada.

 **Sheldon** : ¡Leon…ard! (no podía articular palabra)

 **Leonard** : ¡Sheldon!

 **Sheldon** : Amy….. grave ( se empezaba a cortar la llamada)

 **Leonard** : -¿Queeee…? no te entiendo nada, ¡Por favor habla un poco más despacio!-

 **Sheldon** : A…my…mu… (Se había cortado la llamada)

 **Leonard** : ¡Sheldon!... ¡Sheldon!

Leonard, se empezó a preocupar más y empezó a sudar por las últimas palabras que le había entendido a Sheldon, en eso se da cuenta Penny y se acerca a él y le empieza a preguntar.

 **Penny** : Leonard, ¿Qué paso?

 **Leonard** : Era Sheldon, casi no le entendí, por qué se cortaba la llamada, pero lo que le pude captar fue que dijo grave.

 **Penny** : ¿Queeee?, no puede ser (se tapa la cara)

 **Leonard** : Chicos, hay que irnos rápidamente al Hospital.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el hospital, ya estando allá, se dirigen hacia la recepción para preguntar por Amy, cuando Penny volteo y se da cuenta que en una esquina se encontraba Sheldon, y le dice a los demás, entonces todos se dirigen hacia donde estaba Sheldon….

Sheldon no se había dado cuenta que sus amigos ya habían llegado, ya que se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo, el seguía llorando, hasta que una voz reconocida, hiso que alzara su mirada y por instinto empieza abrazarlo fuertemente y no podía evitar seguir llorando, e intentaba poder articular palabra alguna, pero le era muy difícil.

 **Sheldon:** -Leonard…. ¡Amy!

En eso Sheldon se empieza separa lentamente y se vuelve a sentar y da un gran suspiro (Su mirada ya no era la misma de siempre, sus ojos estaban muy rojos de tanto llorar)

 **Sheldon:** Ella se… esta… muriendo (intentaba articular palabra, pero le era difícil)…. y todo es mi culpa de nuevo.

 **Leonard** : ¡No digas eso Sheldon!, no es tu culpa

 **Sheldon** : ¡Si Leonard… es mi culpa , yo debería estar en su lugar , en vez de ella y volvió a llorar

 **Penny** :¡ Por favor Sheldon, no seas tonto!, como dices eso

 **Sheldon** : ¡Penny, ustedes no entienden! Si yo no le hubiera dicho que no la ….. (Se da cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir, que se queda callado de nuevo y se vuelve a sentar, ya que había levantado.

Entonces los chicos se da cuenta que algo malo paso entre ellos, por eso es tanto la culpa de Sheldon, que iban a hablar cuando de repente se va acercando el doctor hacia donde se encontraba los chicos , en eso se da cuenta Sheldon y se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia el doctor, los chicos también siguen a Sheldon

 **Sheldon** : Doctor…. Por favor dígame que Amy…..

 **Doctor** : Por favor Sheldon (su mirada estaba muy seria), tienes que ser fuerte, Amy murió dos veces, la pudimos restablecer de nuevo pero ella está sufriendo mucho, no creo que ella vuelva a despertar, necesitaríamos la autorización de usted o de algún familiar de la paciente para desconectarla (no pudo terminar de hablar, porque alguien lo interrumpió)

 **Sheldon** : ¡Nooooo, por favor, nooooo!, Doctor no puede pedirme eso (al escuchar las palabras del doctor, empezó a dolerle la cabeza y el pecho, a ponerse pálido, y se empezó a desvanecer)

Rápidamente los chicos al ver que Sheldon se desmayó rápidamente lo agarraron antes que cayera completamente hacia el suelo. El doctor se acerca a los chicos y empieza a revisar a Sheldon, se levanta y pide rápidamente una camilla

Entre los chicos, con cuidado suben a Sheldon a la camilla y rápidamente el doctor se lo llevan para revisar, en ese momento las chicas empiezan a llorar de nuevo, ya que no se imaginaban que esto estuviera pasando con sus mejores amigos, y se sentaron para esperar alguna noticia de Sheldon, los chicos no habían articulado ninguna palabra después de lo que el doctor de las había dicho, hasta que uno rompe el silencio que había entre ellos.

 **Leonard** :¡ Ya no puedo más, chicos! ( no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, quería intentar ser fuerte, pero era difícil)

 **Penny** : ¡Por que tiene que estar pasando esto, primero Amy y ahora Sheldon!

 **Bernadette:** No lo puedo creer, hace unos días ellos estaban felices y ahora Amy está intentado vivir

 **Howard** : Y Sheldon, por lo que le dijo el doctor, no aguanto más y se desmayó, espero que no sea grave.

 **Raj** : Chicos, no puedo creer lo que dijo el doctor.

 **Penny** : Quieren desconectar a Amy (sus ojos empezaban a salir algunas lágrimas)

 **Leonard** : ¡Penny, no te preocupes, Sheldon no va aceptar que desconecten a Amy

 **Howard** : ¡Pero Leonard!, Sheldon está mal, no viste como se puso cuando nos dijeron de Amy, fue un golpe duro para él.

 **Raj:** Chicos, yo sé que no es el momento, pero que fue lo que Sheldon intento decirnos hace algunos minutos.

 **Penny** : ¡No, se! Pero algo quería decirnos.

 **Howard** : ¿Pero que habrá pasado para que Sheldon se estuviera echando la culpa?

 **Leonard** : Ya chicos, enserio dejen de estar pensando en eso, por favor en algún momento Sheldon nos dirá. (Se había empezado a alterar)

Los chicos al ver como se había puesto Leonard, se volvieron a quedar callados y se sintieron mal y se volvieron a sentar en espera de alguna noticia de sus amigos.

Ya había pasado como unos 40 minutos y todavía no tenía noticia alguna, hasta que de repente se va acercando hacia ellos el doctor. Pero venía con el mismo semblante de hace unos minutos. Entonces los chicos al verlo se levanta y empiezan a preguntarle.

 **Leonard** : Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi amigo?

 **Doctor** : Sheldon…. Sufrió de la presión arterial

 **Leonard** : ¡No puede ser, doctor!, ¿Cómo paso esto?

Al escuchar esas palabras, las chicas empezaron abrazar a los chicos, ya que esta situación era muy difícil para ellos.

 **Penny** : Doctor, por favor díganos que Sheldon se encuentra mejor.

 **Doctor** : No se preocupe, lo pudimos restablecer rápidamente, pero por el momento está en revisión. Y por lo tanto nadie puede entrar a verlo, necesita descansar, en la tarde ya lo podrán ver.

 **Bernadette** : Muchas gracias Doctor, pero Amy podrá mejorar de nuevo.

 **Doctor** : Mire, como le había dicho a ustedes, la paciente está muy grave, ella estuvo a punto de morir 5 veces, ella está viviendo por las maquinas que están conectadas a su cuerpo, yo creo que ella ya quiere dejar de sufrir.

 **Penny** : Por favor doctor, no nos diga eso, ella tiene que seguir viviendo

 **Doctor** : Yo sé que esto es muy duro para ustedes, pero se necesitaría un milagro para que la paciente se recupere, pero si esto pasara, no sabemos cuándo podrá despertar de nuevo.

 **Leonard** : Gracias doctor, pero nosotros no dejaremos que Amy muera.

 **Doctor** : Bueno, los tengo que dejar, tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, Y como les dije, no es necesario que estén esperando, vallan a descansar, ya en la tarde pueden visitarlos.

Todo lo que le había dicho el doctor, le dolía mucho, que Amy pueda morir y aparte como lo tomaría Sheldon si esto pasara, ya que sin ella, Sheldon no era nadie, después de un rato, decidieron hacerle caso al doctor y decidieron irse a su casa cada uno para intentar descansar un rato y en la tarde visitar a sus amigos.

Entonces cada quien se despidió y se dirigieron cada quien a su departamento, para así poder descansar, pero se acodaron los chicos, que no pidieron permiso en el trabajo y en eso Leonard empieza a marcarle al Dr, Silbert, después de algunos minutos, les dice a Howard y a Raj, que no nos preocupáramos, que no tomáramos una semana., después de eso se dirigieron cada quien a su departamento.

Después de algunas horas, los chicos ya se encontraban de nuevo en el hospital y se dirigían hacia la recepción, pero de repente escucharon que en la recepción la enfermera hablaba desde el micrófono pidiendo ayuda.

-¡ES URGENTE, DOCTOR HERDESON Y DOCTOR GREY REPORTESE EN LA HABITACION 450 Y 850, ES URGENTE!

En ese momento los chicos se empezaron a preguntar, entre ellos que había pasado.

 **Leonard:** ¿Chicos que habrá pasado?

 **Penny** : ¡No, se Chicos!, pero voy a preguntar por las dudas.

En ese momento, Penny se levanta de donde se encontraba y se dirige hacia la recepción para preguntarle a la enfermera y escucha atentamente lo que decían las enfermeras y como iba escuchando no lo podía creer y se fue directo con los chicos, pero no pudo evitar llorar.

 **Leonard** : ¡Penny, amor! ¿Qué paso, porque estas llorando?

 **Penny:** Amy, se agravo de nuevo

 **Bernadette:** ¿Queee?, no puede ser (también empieza a llorar y abraza a Howard)

 **Howard** : ¿Qué fue lo que habrá pasado?...

En eso, Leonard intentar sacar fuerzas y se dirige hacia la recepción para preguntar por sus amigos, en ese instante, la enfermera le dijo que no podían pasar a ver a ningún de los dos, hasta que el doctor le informara.

Después de lo que le dijo la enfermera, Leonard regreso con los demás y le empezó a comentar lo que le había dicho la enfermera, querían intentar no llorar pero era muy difícil que esto estuviera pasando.

Después de algunas horas de preocupación, se van acercando hacia ellos de nuevo el doctor.

 **Doctor** : Necesito hablar con ustedes de sus amigos, me puede acompañar a mi oficina. (Su mirada no se notaba que era buenas noticias) y al verlo empezaron a preocuparse más, ya que tenían miedo que fuera otra mala noticia.

Se quedaron viendo entre ellos, pero en sus rostros se le notaba preocupación y se dirigieron con el doctor hacia su oficina.

Ya se encontraban dentro de la oficina y con la mano les indica que se sentaran, nada más las chicas se sentaron, los chicos se quedaron parados.

 **Leonard** : Doctor, por favor díganos ¿qué paso?, porque nos tragó a su oficina.

 **Doctor:** Mire como ya le había dicho, Amy ya no quiere vivir, está sufriendo mucho, sufrió de nuevo un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Este es el sexto paro cardiorrespiratorio que sufre en 2 días seguidos.

 **Leonard** : Doctor, por favor no puede decirnos que la única solución es desconectarla, debe de haber otra solución.

 **Doctor** : Nosotros le hemos estado suministrado la atención médica necesaria para su recuperación, pero no hemos visto mejoría ninguna de parte de ella, yo creo que ella es la que quiere dejar este mundo.

 **Penny** : No doctor, nosotros no vamos a firmar nada, nosotros no vamos a provocar la muerte de nuestra amiga.

 **Doctor** : Bueno como ustedes digan, piénselo bien y cuando ya tengan la decisión me indican para que procedan a firmar los papeles necesarios.

 **Bernadette** : Eso es todo, doctor, para eso nos llamó para decirnos que desconectemos a nuestra amiga.

Se levantan furiosas las chicas y ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta, cuando de repente la voz de doctor los hace detenerse.

 **Doctor** : Por favor espérense, regresen a sus asientos, todavía no términos de darle la información de sus amigos.

Al escuchar que el doctor tenía que decirle otra mala noticia, empezaron a preocuparse de nuevo.

 **Raj** : ¿Qué quiere decirnos Doctor?

 **Doctor** : No sé cómo poderlo explicar, ya que fui muy raro esto., como que entre ellos hubiera una conexión, por que al momento que la paciente sufrió el paro cardiorrespiratorio, Sheldon empezó a sentirse mal y…

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos, después de estas dos semanas que no publique nada, les traigo nuevo capítulo, ojala le guste. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado con Sheldon? , Sera que Amy se recupere pronto y salga del coma o sus amigos aceptara firmar el oficio para desconectarla, en el siguiente capítulo se aclarara esas dudas.**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**


	13. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola chicos, bueno de ante mano le quiero pedir disculpas por no publicar en estos dos meses los capítulos de la historia, pero e tenido algunos problemas y no me sentía con ánimos para poder continuar escribiendo esta historia, hasta estuve a punto de cancelarlo. Pero hace algunos días, empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo de la historia, pero tendrán que esperar algunos días más. El capítulo lo estaré publicando el 26 de Junio. Les dejo un pequeño tráiler de lo que se tratara el capítulo: **Doctor** : No sé cómo poderlo explicar, ya que fui muy raro esto., como que entre ellos hubiera una conexión, por que al momento que la paciente sufrió el paro cardiorrespiratorio, Sheldon empezó a sentirse mal y... Después de algunos segundos, el silencio se apoderaba de la oficina y se quedaban viendo entre ellos. Las chicas no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Unos de los chicos se empezaba a enojar y decide romper el silencio y se empieza acercar a donde se encontraba el doctor, lo primero que hizo fue dar un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mesa y derramo algunas lágrimas y así mismo empezaba a alzar la voz . Después de lo ocurrido el doctor iba a hablar cuando de repente entra la enfermera agitada e interrumpe. Doctor, tiene que venir rápido, el paciente de la habitación ? Se puso grave de nuevo y en ese momento salen corriendo, dejando a los chicos muy preocupados. "LARGA VIDA AL SHAMY" Hasta el 26 de Junio, estaré publicando la historia y en donde se sabrá que paso con Sheldon y que decisión van a tomar los chicos o será que la Mama de Amy la tome por ellos , y decida desconectar a su hija o habrá un milagro . 


	14. CAP 5 UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA PARTE FINAL

**(Flash Back)**

 **Raj** : ¿Qué quiere decirnos Doctor?

 **Doctor** : No sé cómo poderlo explicar, ya que fui muy raro esto., como que entre ellos hubiera una conexión, por que al momento que la paciente sufrió el paro cardiorrespiratorio, Sheldon empezó a sentirse mal y…

 **(Regresando a la historia)**

El doctor se quedó callado de nuevo, pasaron algunos segundos y el silencio se apoderaba de la oficina, los chicos se quedaron viendo entre ellos esperando que el doctor les diera alguna noticia de su amigo.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lágrimas porque sabían que ese silencio no era una buena noticia. En ese momento Leonard y Howard se acercaron a abrazar a sus respectivas novias. Leonard ya se empezaba a enojar y decide romper el silencio.

 **Leonard** : No se quede callado Doctor ¿Cómo está mi amigo?

 **Doctor** : Joven ¡Por favor cálmese!

 **Leonard** : ¿Qué me calme doctor? Hace algunos minutos usted nos estaba diciendo que mi amiga está muy grave y quiere que nosotros firmemos para que la desconecten

En ese momento deja de abrazar a Penny y se va acercando a hacia donde se encontraba el doctor y le empieza a jalar de la bata y así mismo empezaba a alzar de nuevo la voz.

 **Leonard** : Después que nos dice esa estupidez, nos dice que tiene noticias de mi amigo y después se queda callado.

Los chicos al ver lo que está haciendo Leonard, se quedaron viendo, ya que nadie quería decir nada porque les empezaba a dar un poco de miedo ya que no lo habían visto tan enojado.

 **Doctor** : Por favor cálmese y suélteme, nada más le digo que si sigue con esta actitud lo tendré que sacar de mi oficina.

Penny se aleja de los chicos y se acerca a Leonard y le empieza a abrazar y le dice algo en el oído ( _ya que esto fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que Leonard se empezara a calmar_ )

"Cálmate amor, a Sheldon no le gustaría ver esa actitud de ti"

Al escuchar las palabras de Penny, Leonard le hace caso y se empieza a calmar y se queda callado, espera que el doctor les diera alguna noticia de su amigo.

 **Doctor** : La noticia que les tengo que dar es…

En ese momento la enfermera entra corriendo e interrumpe al doctor.

 **Enfermera** : Doctor, tiene que venir rápido…. la paciente de la habitación 850 de terapia intensiva

Rápidamente el doctor y la enfermera salen corriendo de la oficina y se dirigen directamente hacia la habitación de la paciente, dejando a los chicos en shock, ya que no sabían que estaba pasando. Y decidieron salir y esperar mejor en la sala de espera.

Ya estando ahí, ninguno de los chicos decía nada, hasta que Penny decidió romper el silencio y empezó a hablar

 **Penny** : Chicos, siento una sensación de que algo malo paso con Sheldon, por eso es que el doctor no sabe cómo decirnos

 **Bernadette** : Yo pienso lo mismo Penny, pero ¿Qué tan grave puede ser, para que el doctor se quedara callado?

En ese momento, la señora Fowler iba entrando al hospital y desde lejos, reconoce a Penny, ya que su hija se la presento una vez

 **Sra**. **Fowler** : Penny, hija

Al escuchar su nombre, Penny se voltea y reconoce a la mama de Amy y se acerca a ella.

 **Penny** : Sra Fowler, que bueno que ya llego.

 **:** ¿Qué paso con mi hija? (ella tenía los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar)

 **Penny:** Sra., Fowler, Amy tuvo un accidente automovilístico

 **Sra. Fowler** : Pero se encuentra bien, mi hija verdad.

 **Penny** : Sra. Fowler, mire no creo que sea la indicada para decirle el estado de Amy, Sheldon, nos comentó que cuando usted llegara, él iba hablar con usted.

 **Sra. Fowler** : Dios mío, no me digan que mi hija….

 **Penny** : Sra. Fowler, tranquila Amy esta viva ( _Al ver la mirada de la mama de Amy, le partía más el corazón, ya que no sabía cómo decirle que Amy está en coma_ )

Al ver la situación en que se encontraba Penny con la Sra Fowler, Leonard se va acercando hacia donde se encontraba y empieza hablar.

 **Leonard** : Sra. Fowler, nosotros no sabemos bien como esta Amy, la única persona que la ha visto es Sheldon… ( _Leonard, también le costaba decir palabra alguna, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta y aparte en su mirada se le notaba de miedo y preocupación ante toda la situación que estaba pasando_.)

 **Sra. Fowler** : Es cierto, y en ¿Dónde está Sheldon?, no lo veo por ningún lado ( _Se empezaba a preocupar, ya que aunque no estimaba mucho a Sheldon, era el novio de su hija_ ).

Los chicos se vieron entre ellos, ya que no sabían cómo decirle que Sheldon se puso muy mal al enterarse de la noticia de que Amy estaba muy grave, después de algunos minutos Penny decide hablar.

 **Penny** : Sra. Fowler, mire lo que paso con Sheldon, es que ayer se quedó toda la noche con Amy a cuidarla y en el transcurso de la noche… este Sheldon se había enfermado hace unos días y todavía se sentía mal y fue hasta ahorita que su cuerpo ya no aguanto más y se desvaneció ( _le tuvo que decir una mentira, ya que no sabía cómo decirle que Amy estaba muy grave y esa fue la razón por el desmayo de Sheldon_ )

 **Sra. Fowler** : ¡Hay dios mío!, pobre de Sheldon, como le agradezco a Sheldon que gracias a él, mi Amy ha cambiado mucho en su forma de ser, ya que cuando me visitaban los dos, se le notaba que había amor entre ellos y Amy siempre estaba sonriendo y aparte una vez Sheldon fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas y a decirme lo mucho que amaba a mi hija.

Al escuchar las palabras que decía la mama de Amy, los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír, ya que no sabía eso de Amy y menos de Sheldon. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció muy rápido ya que el doctor regreso de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba los chicos y la Sra. Fowler, pero venía con el mismo semblante de hace algunos minutos.

 **Bernadette** : ¡Doctor, que pasa!, ¿Cómo están mis amigos?

 **Doctor** : La paciente tuvo de nuevo otra recaída, Este es el octavo paro cardiorrespiratorio que sufre en 2 días seguidos., como les había comentado anteriormente, ella ya no… ( _Ya no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpido por la Sra. Fowler_ ).

 **Sra**. **Fowler** : ¡Doctor! , yo soy la mama de la paciente, no me diga, que mi hija puede morir en cualquier momento. (Estaba llorando, por lo que había dicho el Doctor).

 **Doctor** : ¡Buenas noches Señora! , necesito hablar con usted, pero primero necesito concluir con la plática que sostenía con los chicos, ( _ya que no pudo informarle a ellos sobre el estado de su amigo)_

 **Sra. Fowler** : Si, doctor. No se preocupe, aquí esperare a que usted hable con los amigos de mi hija.

 **Doctor** : Muchas gracias Sra. Fowler…. Chicos me pueden acompañar de nuevo a mi oficina…

Los chicos se quedaron viendo de nuevo, y empezaron a seguir al doctor, pero como estaban pensando en sus amigos, no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la oficina del Doctor

 **(En la oficina del Doctor)**

 **Doctor** : Chicos, lo que les tengo que decir no es fácil, pero tengo que ser directo con ustedes, su amigo tiene conmoción cerebral ( _el doctor se les quedo viendo seriamente a los chicos, esperando a que uno hablara_ ).

Los segundos eran eternos y ningún chico decía nada, ya que se habían quedado en shock al recibir la noticia de su amigo. Algunos de ellos se tocaban la cabeza y algunos se sentaron de golpe por que no creían lo que habían escuchado. Hasta que uno se dispuso a hablar.

 **Howard** : ¿Qué fue lo que usted dijo doctor, creo que escuche mal?

 **Doctor** : No joven, no escucho mal, yo fui directo y claro

 **Bernadette** : ¡No, puede ser doctor! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! (empezó a llorar)

Los demás chicos no podían emitir palabra alguna, ya que todavía seguían en shock.

 **Doctor** : Lamento darle a ustedes esta noticia, pero necesitaban saberlo, ya que esto va a ser muy difícil para él, como para ustedes. O cualquier persona que este alrededor de él.

Después de algunos segundos, Leonard sale del Shock y empieza a hablar.

 **Leonard** : Doctor, será ¿Qué podamos ver a nuestro amigo? ( _estaba completamente destrozado, no creía que esto estuviera pasando_ )

El doctor no emitía ninguna palabra, se había quedado de nuevo mirando fijamente a los chicos.

 **Penny** : ¡Por favor, Doctor! , Déjenos ver a nuestro amigo.

El doctor al ver las miradas desesperadas de los chicos.

 **Doctor:** -Está bien, hare una excepción la podrán ver en unos minutos….

 **Chicos:** Muchas gracias Doctor.

Después que el doctor les dijo la noticia, se dirige hacia su escritorio y empieza a hablar por teléfono, después de algunos minutos, entra una enfermera, pero venia acompañada de la Sra. Fowler.

Después de haberla sentando en la silla, se va acercando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y los llamo.

 **Enfermera** : Señores, me pueden acompañar, los llevare a ver a su amigo.

 **Leonard:** Muchas gracias.

 **(Mientras en la Habitación de Sheldon)**

Ya en la habitación de Sheldon, los chicos al verlo, se empezaron a acercar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el.

 **Enfermera** : Señores, si pasa algo, por favor presionen el botón que se encuentra a lado de la camilla y vendremos inmediatamente.

 **Todos:** Si muchas gracias

Después que la enfermera cerrara la puerta, los chicos regresaron la mirada hacia Sheldon.

Al verlo, las chicas no pudieron evitar de nuevo llorar, ya que no podían creer lo que les había dicho el doctor.

Sheldon no los podía ver, ya que él se encontraba todavía dormido, ya que le tuvieron que aplicar un sedante para que pudiera dormir.

Los chicos tenían un poco de miedo, porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar Sheldon cuando los llegara a ver.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Sheldon empezaba a despertarse, el veía por todos lados ya que no sabía por qué se encontraba en este lugar.

Los chicos todavía no se habían dado cuenta que Sheldon ya estaba despierto, ya que estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

 **Sheldon** : ¿En dónde estoy? ( _empezaba alterarse_ ).

Al escuchar a Sheldon hablando, se acercaron a donde se encontraba el y Leonard empieza a hablar.

 **Leonard** : Amigo, ¡Por favor cálmate!. Yo responderé a tu… (Ya _no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Sheldon)_

 **Sheldon** : ¿Amigo?, yo no tengo amigos y aparte yo no conozco a ningún de ustedes.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Sheldon, los chicos empezaron a creer lo que les dijo el doctor ya que si era cierto… Sheldon los había olvidado, ya que no recordaba a ningún de ellos.

 **Penny** : Sheldon, por favor mírame en verdad no nos conoces.

-Yo soy Penny, tu vecina de enfrente de tu departamento. –

-Leonard, Él es tu amigo y compañero de departamento –

-Ellos son Howard y Raj, ellos también son tus amigos-

-Y ella es Bernadette, ella es la novia de Howard y aparte ella es tu amiga.-

 **Sheldon** : No me escucharon, lo que dije hace un minutos, no los conozco a ningún de ustedes, me pueden hacer el favor de retirarse. (Empezaba a enojarse)

Los chicos hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado y seguían en la habitación de Sheldon, al ver Sheldon que ellos no se iban , lo único que se le vino a la mente fue pararse y el mismo sacar a los chicos.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta lo que estaba queriendo hacer Sheldon, ya que estaban hablando entre ellos, pero su plática fue interrumpido por un grito de Sheldon.

Sheldon: ¡NO PUEDO…..!

Continuara…

 **Hola chicos, después de 4 meses de no poder publicar nada les traigo nuevo capítulo, me siento muy mal por haber dejado abandonado mi historia tanto tiempo , pero por algunas razones se me hacía imposible de poder actualizar. No se preocupen ya a partir de ahora mis historias las estaré publicando cada segunda semana.**

 **Ojala les guste este capítulo.**

 **-¿Qué habrá pasado con Sheldon? -**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**

 **VIVA EL SHAMY**

 **Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las siguientes personas.**

 **Deni Suarez**

 **Andrea Pierina**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**

 **No se preocupen chicos, en los siguientes capítulos les dedicare también.**


	15. CAPITULO 6 UNA DECISIÓN DOLOROSA

**(Regresando a la historia)**

 **Doctor** : Mire Sra. Fowler, necesito que esté tranquila y que sea fuerte, porque lo que le tengo que decir no es bueno.

-Su hija tuvo un accidente automovilístico y ella llego muy grave, aunque la pudimos salvar, ella entro en COMA-

La Sra. Fowler, al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor, empezó a llorar, ya que no lo creía que su hija estuviera pasando por esta situación

-Señora, por favor, sé que esto es muy difícil, pero se tiene que calmar, porque lo que le voy a comentar es una decisión que tiene que tomar y necesito que este en sus 5 sentidos

La Sra. Fowler, no quería seguir escuchando más, pero tenía que ser fuerte y escuchar lo que le tenía que decir el doctor

-Sra. Fowler, como le comentaba, su hija ha sufrido mucho, cuando ella entro en coma, en estos dos días, ha recaído 8 veces, ella sigue viva por el respirador que está conectada a ella.-

La Sra. Fowler no tenía palabra alguna de lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor, no podía creer que su hija estaba sufriendo mucho y la estaba perdiendo, pero en su corazón y mente no quería llegar a escuchar al doctor diciéndole lo que presentía desde su alma. Pero antes que el doctor volviera a articular palabra alguna. La Sra Fowler lo interrumpió.

 **Sra. Fowler:** No me diga que mi hija puede morir, en cualquier momento (Se _le salían las lágrimas de nuevo)._

El doctor al ver a la señora se le empezó hacer un nudo en la garganta, él sabía que esta profesión era muy dura, ya que dar estas noticias a los familiares no son nada fáciles. (El _da un suspiro y empieza a hablar)_.

 **Doctor** : Sra. Fowler, como le comentaba, ella había entrado en un estado de coma, pero en estos dos días ha recaído mucho y como le había dicho a los amigos de su hija, ella sigue viva por el respirador en la cual está conectada.

\- Yo le había comentado a su yerno, y a los amigos de su hija que como ella, la hemos tenido que estarla reviviendo, ella ya no quiera seguir luchando.

 **Sra. Fowler:** Usted me está pidiendo que desconecte a mi hija. (Tenía _un nudo en la garganta, que casi no podía hablar_ )

 **Doctor:** Ya han pasado 48 horas y el lector de actividad cerebral no muestra movimiento alguno y sus signos cardiacos son muy débiles, no se ha estado viendo mejoría alguna, lo único que la esta manteniendo viva es el respirador que está conectada a ella, aparte si ella llegara a despertar algún día no sabremos cómo va a llegar a reaccionar puede tener secuelas necesito que tome una decisión para proceder.

Porque también habrá otros pacientes que necesitaran la habitación, los instrumentos...

La señora Fowler no podía emitir palabra alguna y sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas al escuchar todo lo que le estaba comentando el doctor, como podía decirle todo esto, lo decía tan fríamente, sin corazón.

\- Doctor necesito tiempo para tomar una decisión... lo que me está pidiendo es muy doloroso, quiere que mate a mi hija...( no dejaba de llorar)

 **Doctor:** Señora , ya pasaron las 48 horas de tiempo límite y en este tiempo ella no ha dado mejoría , es prácticamente imposible que lo haga...

Pero le daré un plazo de 2 horas para que tome una decisión, ya que también tenemos otros pacientes que atender.

La señora Fowler salió de la oficina del doctor con el corazón completamente roto y llorando, y se fue a sentar en un lugar donde no había gente quería estar sola.

\- ¡Dios, porque a mi hija!, ella no se mecería esto –

Esto es muy difícil y doloroso, como podría matar a mi hija pero... ( _le empezaron a venir muchos recuerdos .Ya había pasado el tiempo que el doctor le había dado, ya tenía una decisión tomada)._

 _Se dirigió hacia la oficina del doctor y toco a la puerta ..._

\- _Doctor ya tengo una decisión tomada, y autorizo que desconecte a mi hija -_

 **Hola chicos, después de varios meses de no publicar nada, en mi anterior publicación les mencione porque de mi ausencia,**

 **Les traigo capitulo nuevo de esta triste y dolorosa historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita**

 **Ojala les guste este capítulo.**

 **-¿Qué pasara con Amy? –**

 **Por favor no se les olvide dejar sus sugerencias o comentarios, a ver que les pareció la historia**


End file.
